Demon of Ice, Angel of Fire
by hittocerebattosai
Summary: The gates of Heaven have been locked and it's up to Daisuke to reopen them, but, Dai can't free the keys from the crosses. Will Satoshi help? And just WHY is he a Demon? AU, Hiatus, currently in process of rewrite.
1. The Creature

Hi! I'm Jade, this is my first fan-fic here so please be nice, please tell me if you like it!

**Disclamer:** No... No... Sadly DNAngel is not mine... I quite wish it were. Sadly though, it would be quite different if it were. I'm not as good as the original author...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The "Creature"**

The sun arranged itself on the horizon, sending bursts of color, oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and blues across the sky in a vibrant splash of color. He was the only vampire that could survive seeing it… None of the others knew of the beautiful image.

He sat there, imprinting the scene into his head for a later painting. Catching his attention for the seemingly 20th time that day, his pendant glowed. He had no idea why, it had been doing so all day and it hadn't done so before, to his knowledge in all the time he remembered having it.

A chuckle escaped his lips, it was strange, that such a little thing could protect him the way it did.

Satoshi Hikari wasn't like other vampires; he didn't have the pitch black hair of his kind, the one-tone maroon eyes, the waxy skin, the excitable personality… He had sparkling ocean blue eyes like ice and hair to match; he was cold, distant, pretty much having the personality of a rock most would say. Not to insult all the rocks out there! Some rocks have nice personalities! He scowled, if it weren't for his fangs most would not notice him of being of his race.

"Satoshi-sama!" a creature squeaked, its little bat-like wings batting furiously as it landed on his shoulder. It was one of the few dark creatures that could go out before the sun was fully down without dieing. "Master sent me out to bring to your attention an important matter!" its voice was still squeaking somewhat comically as it tried to stay balanced on his shoulder.

"I have a mission from my father?" he turned his head slightly, no being able to see past his dark blue hair. His eyes showing nothing as he looked at his father's servant.

"Yes, Sir! You have a mission to kill a creature that threatens out society!"

He unceremoniously grabbed the little Demon and deposited it on his knee. Trying to look at something that was on his shoulder was paining his neck and eyes. "Name? Age? Appearance?" He paused a moment, "Well? Hurry up! How will I know him?"

The little Demon huffed angrily, "Name: Daisuke Niwa. Age: unknown. Estimated to be between thirty to fifty thousand-"

"That OLD?"

"-years old, red eyes, red hair," it ignored Satoshi's uncharacteristic exclamation, "appears to be slightly younger than you. His estimated height is to be 5'4''…"

"Short…" He had been trying to picture in his mind the boy who would pose such a threat that his father would send him out.

"His looks are deceivingly innocent."

Well, that had completely ruined what he had so far.

The creature finished doling out the information it had for him and left, to report back to his master.

"Innocent…" Large bat wings folded into existence on his back and he flipped his cape between them and out of the way.

* * *

"He should be about here…" Satoshi Hikari had been searching for about a week—much longer than he usually took to find his prey—he was a slippery one, all his leads had lead up here though… 

He sighed irritably and touched down with a slight thump. Where was that little _thing_ he was supposed to find!

He was startled—although he didn't show it—by a yell coming from nearby. A large explosion sounded and he was surprised to see his _target_ running his way, panic evident in his posture, his head turned the other way.

The collision was unavoidable; he hadn't seen the smaller boy until it was too late._ Wham! _The boy ran into Satoshi's unyielding body.

"E-e-excuse me!" Daisuke stuttered, a blush alighting his face. He tried to dodge past but Satoshi caught him by the arm in such a way that if the boy tried to run… To put it simply it would _hurt!_

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his grip tight on the panicking boys arm.

"D-D-Demons!" He was behaving like a human! He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in fear. "It's coming!" A misshapen creature burst from where he had come from. It looked like a cross between a reptile and a Panther with leathery wings.

Satoshi stared at the creature, trying to gauge its strength, if the wings were any indication—and they usually were—then it must be pretty tough.

Satoshi took a katana out of the folds of his cloak where it was discretely hidden, his cold eyes _daring_ it to come any closer. He had to admit it to himself, he was curious at why such a threat to his community could be so scared of such a _little_ Demon!

The Demon, lunged, its stupidity apparent, aiming for Satoshi's throat. "Ahh! Watch out!" Daisuke shoved him out of the way, surprising him into letting go of his arm. The Demon darted past, leaving a tear in the sleeve of Daisuke's outfit. "You okay?" He paused a moment, "Good." He darted away again, heading out into an open area, away from buildings and people alike.

Satoshi got up, aiming to follow the boy, and quickly headed off in his direction.

Where was he! He _knew_ he'd seen him come off in this direction; all he had seen though was the mutilated body of the Demon. He idly wondered how it had come to its demise but dismissed the thought. Satoshi sighed irritably; this was getting him no where! He felt his wings materialize close to his body and flipped his cape between them, preparing for flight. He could feel his sword against his spine amidst the heavy folds of his cloak.

"Oh. So you are a Demon… Strange… I thought I would have known…"

Satoshi heard the voice behind him and whipped around; it was Daisuke, a soft frown marring his features. What really startled him were the ruby red wings protruding from his back.

"What are you?" Satoshi's voice was expressionless.

"Angel." He answered simply, thumping his heels against what he was sitting on. "Who are you?"

"Hikari, Satoshi. And before you ask, I am a vampire." He was stunned, even though he didn't show it. An Angel? Here on earth? What ever was he doing here? All Angels were in heaven when the gates were locked!

"Really! I thought all vampires looked alike!" he exclaimed then blushed at what he had just assumed. "Sorry! I'm not trying to insult you!"

"So that's why." He muttered to himself, that was why they never told him what type of Demon it was… They wanted him to kill him before realizing what he was! Satoshi disliked Demons immensely; when the gates were open he had preferred the company of Angels instead, "Deceivingly innocent my foot!"

"What are you doing down here?" he asked quietly, inspecting the Angel before him. He wore a loose red robe, little pieces of gold dangling off it here and there and a hooded cape that seemed to be part of the outfit its self.

"I'm finding the Keys! The Keys to the Gates of Heaven!" He grinned. "I've already found the first one!" his expression dampened. "But I—" he sighed sadly, "I can't get it out of its place…"

"Where?" Satoshi asked.

"In a cross…" He jumped down off his seat and landed with a feather light thump.

"Why can't you get it out? Can you show me where?" he asked, looking down at the smaller boy.

"Are you going to help me? 'Cuz they said someone would find me who would help." He pouted, "They wouldn't really tell me anything else." Suddenly curious he asked, "Were you trying to find me?"

Father's orders, be damned. There was no way on earth he was going to kill an _Angel_! "Hai. Now where is that cross?" His expression deterred any questions.

* * *

"Well… They are sure guarding this well." He now saw what his fathers note meant by saying that he considered Daisuke a threat. Many, many, many, of his fathers men were guarding the cross; they even had a shield around it! None were vampires and all were dressed like human police officers. 

"Hey… Hikari-kun? I thought crosses hurt vampires… Won't it hurt you?" They were hiding in shadows like thieves; Daisuke had temporarily discarded his red robes for a more fitting outfit to the occasion. He was wearing solid black tight fitting clothing and a hat to hide his ruby red hair. He melded into the shadows surprisingly well for one of his kind. His wings seemed to go with his mood and were darkened to such a dark shade of red they were nearly black, he had them folded up tightly next to his back.

"Iie, Niwa-chan, I share very little in common with other vampires." He whispered and frowned, "You seem at home with what we are doing." He too was wearing solid black, but then again, he almost always was, he had discarded his cape because he feared it would make too much noise.

"You should look up the Niwa name. It's a family solely made of thieves."

"Nani? Thieves? And they still let you into heaven?"

"Hai, it's not like we were bad thieves, we stole and sealed corrupted and dangerous artwork. We were a help to many." His body tensed as a Demon came close to their hiding place and passed it by. He smirked; something Satoshi hadn't expected him to be able to do, and for some reason, it disturbed him greatly, "We didn't help the museums much though."

Satoshi chose not to reply to that. Humans either became Angels or Demons when they died and very few remembered much about their previous lives. In fact, Satoshi remembered _nothing_ of his previous life.

"Ready to go Niwa-chan?"

"Hai, let's do it!" Daisuke nodded; a look of determination on his face.

* * *

Sorry, I had to re-put the first chapter up again, I didn't realize my breaks were missing... If you see any errors with anything, whether it be my Japanese, the rating, or the genres, please tell me immediately. I don't want to get in trouble for a little error. Thanks for reading! Please Read and Reply! Do you like it so far? I would liketo know... I'm a little nervous... 

Oh! and anyone, do you know Satoshi's and Daisuke's heights?


	2. The First Key

Jade: Hey! I hope some people will be happy with me updating! ...I wasn't slow was I?

Dark: Yes, you were slow. -glares-

Jade: -glares in return- I had to help my uncle move okay!

Dark: Yeah... -looks away, thus loosing glaring match-

Jade: _And _I had to make a new layout... What are you doing here any way?

Dark: I don't know, you tell me. See ya later, I'm going after my Kraddykins!

Jade: Okay... See you soon

**Disclamer: **No, I am quite sad to admit that DNAngel does _not_ belong to me... I quite wish it did though...

**Warning: **A row of Demons die in this chapter... Sad? Nope! Go Satoshi!

**

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Key **

Satoshi leapt down and walked forward to the Guard Demons, katana unsheathed and in hand. "Hey! Mushino! Are these your troops?" He paused and waited for Mako Mushino to notice him.

"Satoshi-sama!" He looked suddenly flustered from Daisuke's vantage point, "Hai! These are mine!"

"Sama?" Daisuke asked himself.

"I need you all to move out. It would be for the best."

"S-s-s-sorry Sir! But I cannot do as you wish! M-m-master Hikari has given us—"

"I said: MOVE OUT!" his tone dropped down a few more notches, bordering on dry-ice cold.

"B-b-b-but s-s-sir!" He was shaking uncontrollably, given the fact that he was on the receiving end of one of Satoshi's _special_ smiles it would be strange had he_ not _been shaking. His fangs were showing. **Not. A. Good. Thing.**

Daisuke watched this all from a hiding place in shadows, he started reciting spells to take down the shield around the Key, they had decided to use Satoshi as a distraction at the beginning and sure enough, all eyes were on him. He said the last word and the shield dropped, scaring every single one of the Guard Demons.

Satoshi's face went back to its blank masked state and he walked forward, his pendant glowing almost blindingly. Once again he wondered what was _with_ his pendant, maybe it had something to do with the Keys… Or Daisuke? Now to get the Key…

"Now… How do I get it out?" He reached out to touch the cross and a strangely peaceful humming met his ears. White light twisted up his arm coming from the cross. Strangely enough it reminded him of a curious cat, a non-threatening house cat.

"Satoshi-sama! What are you doing?" Mushino yelled; a note of panic in his voice. The rest of the Demons were retreating, eyes open wide in fear.

Satoshi didn't even spare him an ounce of his attention. The Crosses humming grew louder and some of the Demons took off in an out right run, showing how much of a backbone _they_ had!

"Can I have they key?" He asked the cross politely, he was unsure of anything else he could do at the moment. The Cross suddenly pulsed and the next he knew, everything was black and before him was a girl sitting on the cross the key was within. She seemed a little nervous.

Her outfit, to say the least was peculiar, ribbons floated freely in non-existent breezes and what looked like a kimono was tied loosely on her body, underneath she seemed to be wearing a skin tight black suit.

"Um… Your going to help open the Gates to Heaven right?" She held out an old antiquated silver key on a soft braided leather cord, a pure white stone was embedded in the grip.

"Hai. The Angels were the only decent form of company there was here on earth." He paused a moment when she still looked uncertain, "Yes, of course I'm going to help open the Gates to Heaven. I never thought they should have been sealed in the first place."

Pulsing waves of white light expanded in rings from the key and a faint smile crossed her face. "Here's your first Key! It tells me that you tell the truth," she hopped off the cross and put it in his hand, covering his fingers over it and finally grinning brightly, before fading away like dust. The dark space seemed to shake and suddenly it was no longer there.

"Niwa-chan!" he called, looking at the tree Daisuke was hiding in. "I have it." Satoshi walked past all of the little Demons and over to where Dai was hidden, wondering what reaction Dai would have to this.

"The Key!" Daisuke exclaimed, dropping down from the branches like a liquid shadow, his wings spread out behind him to slow his fall. He was glowing—literally! He threw his arms around Satoshi's shoulders chanting a series of "Thankyou-Thankyou-THANKYOU!s"

Satoshi blushed a light pink and it took Daisuke a moment to realize why—when he did he felt the blood rush to his face. He was so cute when he did that!

"Gomen!" he pulled away and realized that all the Demons behind were glowering at the two.

"Traitor!" Some of the Demons exclaimed, hell bent on killing them. (AN: As if I would let that happen! _Rolls eyes_)

"Charge!" Mushino shouted like an old army general during World War 1.

Half the Demons charged, and, the other half ran away like the spineless—and soon to be lifeless once Master Hikari caught them—pathetic creatures they were. The half that retreated were acting like panicking ants while the half that weren't, were trying to be organized enough to form a decent attack.

An amused glint had found home in Satoshi's eye while a scowl found place on his normally impassive face. No one was going to hurt _his_ Niwa-chan if he could help it. (AN: Getting possessive already Sato-kun?)

Satoshi rested the dull part of his katana on his shoulder while sending a glare that could kill if looks could get away with committing murder at the Demons, before letting the key slip through his fingers and into Daisuke's hand. "The First Key, acquired," he whispered in Daisuke's ear, sending a shiver through him. "I'll take care of them." He tucked some of his ocean blue hair behind his pointy ears.

Using his vampire given heritages he lunged forward, his katana glinting dangerously in the lingering evening glow, mainly the light of the moon and the street lamps scattered around. His sword met minimum resistance as he sliced through the first of the ranks of creatures. Three fourths of the blade was slicked down with blood yet there wasn't a single drop on him. "Do I do another row or not?" He asked the rest, his voice light.

Cries of pain and "retreat!" echoed through the air.

"May we leave?" He turned to Daisuke, immediately noticing that Daisuke looked startled, but, _thankfully_ not _afraid_.

* * *

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." Daisuke emerged from a stall in a public bathroom where he had changed back into his red robes out of the black get-up. Satoshi was busy washing his hands in the sink under warm water; his katana was leaning up against the tiled wall. 

"I agree with that Niwa-chan. Next time won't be so easy though. They must have already informed Father about my act in this. He knows not to underestimate me," he dried his hands off on a paper towel and hooked his cape so it was hanging down his back. He left the sink running for Daisuke.

Daisuke washed his arms up to his elbows and stuck his head under the steady stream of water, wetting his head entirely. "Ahh… so nice… It's too warm." He shook his head splattering water every where including Satoshi.

He _twitched_. Daisuke turned red, afraid his Hikari-kun was angry at him. Satoshi turned away but not before Daisuke saw a smile grace his lips. Satoshi was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Let's go, Niwa-chan." No matter how he fought it the sound of a laugh was in his voice.

After Daisuke picked a direction and they started walking Satoshi was getting annoyed with the silence. Don't get him wrong, he _loved_ silence but not having Daisuke talking was striking him as just _wrong_. "Are you thinking about something?"

"Iie, not really… hey… I have a question, I haven't told you my name yet… Why do you call me Niwa-chan?"

"Because I already know your name, my father sent me out on a mission to murder you." He deadpanned, causing Daisuke to stop in his tracks.

"M-m-murder me?" Satoshi stopped too and turned back to face him.

"Hai. He called you a deceivingly innocent "_creature_" that threatens our society. I don't like my society, everyone I cared about or cared about me were Angels. He knew I wouldn't kill you if I knew you were an Angel. It's his fault in a kind of round about way that I am now a traitor to my species. It's not like I didn't try to stop them when they closed the Gates of Heaven before though." He muttered something under his breath.

"Nani? I didn't get that." He skipped forward and grabbed Satoshi's hand much to Satoshi's surprise.

"Nothing," changing the subject he asked, "Do you know in what direction we are supposed to be going to find the next Key?"

"The direction we are going. I can feel the key that way." He grinned up at Satoshi, his eyes seeming to glow warmly.

How cute! Was all he could think, God! Cute? "How many Keys are there?" he asked, showing no signs of what he was thinking.

"I'm not sure, we'll find out soon though." Daisuke started babbling on about random things, occasionally making Satoshi smile.

"_Dai?_ Is that you?" a male voice asked.

"_Satoshi-sama?_" another asked immediately after.

* * *

How was that? Oh, and Thank You, **Koway Oceshia**, for taking the time to reveiw and talk to me!  
Thanks to: **bubble-lover247**, **nekogirltheanimefreak**, and **darkest moon**, for reveiwing!  
And **Hikari-Aoi**? If I didn't complement you on your stories, I'm sorry, you know I love them, why else would I have taken hours out of my day just to put them in correctHTML formatting and link them up to my home page? It wasn't just because your my bestfriend so you know. 

Hope you like! R&R please!


	3. Who? What?

HI! I know I am soo slow with this chapter! I'm sorry! I was wanting to get this out to you two days ago! Please forgive me! I have a few resons to why I was so slow, One: I had to spend a whole _day_ playing with my grandma's friend's grand-daughters (beleice me, playing with little first and third grade kids can be exausting... I nearly fell asleep when I did start writing) Two: I've been helping with the Garage Sale we had here. Three: I have to take care of the neighbors yard (The first day it took me 15 minutes to even figure out how to get their _highly_ complicated hose to work) Four: Often uninvited guests. Five: Grandma took me shopping for shirts (I HATE SHOPPING!) Six: I had 6 books I needed to read. Seven: Need I go on?

Please forgive me for the short chapter! You all deserve MUCH better than this!

**Disclamer:** I Want it! I Want it! Why can't I have DNAngel mommy?

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Who? What? **

"_Dai-chan?_ Is that you?" a male voice asked.

" Is that you?" a male voice asked. 

"_Satoshi-sama?_" another asked immediately after.

Daisuke stopped a moment trying to figure out where he had heard that voice before, and then it clicked. "_Dark!_" although Daisuke remembered little of his life before, back when he was a human, he remembered his immediate family and Dark, especially Dark, who could forget their own alter-ego?

Satoshi, on the other hand had stopped and turned around wondering who the mysterious voice was, he recalled nothing at all; it came with the territory of being a Demon, Angels remembered some, Demons didn't. He looked the blond who was held tightly in Dark's arms up and down, "And you are?" The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

Krad just looked confused while a cocky grin spread its way across Dark's face, "Dai-chan? Whoa! What? Were you and Creepy Boy re-incarnated or something? I mean, it's been like, how many years?" He leaned forward and stared, Dark looked the same as ever.

"Don't call him that!" Daisuke exclaimed, with an angry, yet cute, look on his face.

"Who are you two?" Satoshi asked bluntly, stoically, "Did you know me while I was a human?" inwardly he was wondering how it was possible that anyone could 'remember' him years after he died.

"Human? Wait you guys aren't?" he pulled away from Krad and ruffled Daisuke's hair before poking him.

"I'm an Angel. Wait, did you guys finally get your own bodies?" he scowled at Dark, "Knock that off!" He was still seething about Dark's nick-name for Satoshi; he didn't know exactly why he was so defensive about it though.

"You two are angels?" Krad spoke up, trying to figure out why Satoshi didn't remember him.

"No! Why would _I _be an Angel? I'm a Vampire." That statement just received incredulous stares from the two. (AN: Remember, they are on earth and not many believe in those creatures, Angels? Sure. Fine. Vampires? Yah. _Right. _Those went outta style _years_ ago!)

"Commander Creepy Boy, a Vampire? How did _that_ happen?"

"Commander?" Dai asked.

"Police Force."

"_Okay…_"

"What are you two doing here?" The question was directed towards the Demon and Angel.

"Searching for some things… Wanna help? They are called the Keys to the Gates of Heaven." He was pulled away by Satoshi who was frowning.

"Who and _what_ are they?" he asked Daisuke, whispering in his ear.

* * *

"Okay, it should be somewhere in this area. I can't get its signal any more specific." They were gathered at the entrance of a large cemetery going over the plans and where they would check.

Now all they needed to do was decide who was to go with whom.

"I get to go with Dai-chan!" Dark exclaimed, only to be hit over the head by Krad.

"And what's so wrong with going with me?"

Dark scowled and glared back at his boyfriend, holding his hands protectively over the back of his head, "Nothing! I just wanna visit with little Dai!" He smirked suddenly and seized Krad, placing a non-chastise kiss on his lips, "You know I love you!"

Dark grabbed Daisuke and dragged him off leaving two ill tempered men behind.

"Dark's sleeping on the couch tonight," Krad stated blandly, twitching slightly. He gave his previous obsession a sidelong glance. Satoshi looked so much like he did when he was human, he noted amusedly.

"What?" Satoshi asked sharply while walking away, an irritated look on his face. Now where would that cross be?

"You look almost the same." He stated.

He half growled, a habit he had taken up, showing one of his long white fangs. The blond behind him was making him jittery and he was trying not to let it show.

"That's different," his voice was conversational and a catlike grin was on his face, "so are the ears…"

Pointedly ignoring him Satoshi searched through the shadows, looking for a cross like the one before, he had a feeling that the crosses would be similar to each other.

They stepped off the grass and onto more pavement as they headed off to another section of the cemetery. Lapsing into silence the only sounds were their foot falls and the sound of the wind going through the still leafy tree branches.

Startling Krad, Satoshi _somehow_ managed to jump from a complete standstill to the top of a light post within a few seconds; his goals were simple, get a good vantage point and find some amusement in Krad's reaction.

He achieved both of his goals; Krad was standing around with his mouth gaping trying to process what had happened, while Satoshi was looking around for the cross.

"Nothing." Satoshi's bat-like wings came into existence and he glided down to a now recovering Krad.

A sudden thought struck him and he decided to test one of his theories on why his necklace, taking it out from beneath his shirt he held it in front of his face and turned in a circle, the dull glowing started getting brighter when he reached a certain point then it faded off again, choosing the direction it had shone brightest at he walked off without a word, leaving Krad to catch up. He guessed it would either take him to the cross or Daisuke.

**Meanwhile…**

"So you really don't remember Creepy Boy? Really?" Dark's eyes were scanning around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Daisuke glowered at the use of the nick-name again, "Iie."

"You two were so close. I was surprised when you actually married Mrs. Riku Niwa-san instead of him. I wasn't expecting to come back." Dark was being oddly serious.

"Riku-san?" he asked curiously and a little distractedly. He was still trying his hardest to feel out the Key.

"She was the girl you married; you had a big crush on her and her twin sister at one point." He was having a hard time finding something to tease Daisuke about; it was _so_ much easier when they were in the same head.

"I don't remember," he pulled his hood up shivering in the cold crisp air, covering his dulled crimson hair and eyes. (AN: If you have ever seen that picture of Daisuke where he is wearing those red robes with the gold tassels on them then that's quite similar to what he is wearing currently.)

Something was grating on his nerves but he couldn't figure out what it was. Unbeknownst to them a boy was sitting watching their every move…

* * *

Thank you all! I THANK you TONS for reading this. I'm a little stuck but I just got another idea that I need to brood on. No mean Reveiws please! They depress the Author and make her not want to write so please be supporting! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Reveiws make Author Happy. MAKE AUTHOR HAPPY! 

Oh, Pardon me, I just want to ramble a little bit here so feel free to ignore...

Can you guess whatI was wearing today? I think not, Okay, I live in the Willamet Valley in oregon and its August, so... Why was I cold enought to be wearing Three pairs of socks, Two coats, Two shirts, One pair of Jeans,One pair ofgloves, _AND_ SNOW pants? (You know, those things you wear to keep you warm while you go play in the snow for hours on end?) I had been wearing that for 2 hours and My Body temp was 96.9 Ferinheight! I'm not even sick unless... You count my worsening athsma... I hate athsma...

Ja ne, I hope the next chapter will be up a lot quicker than this chapter was...


	4. The Second Key

Jade-san: I haven't been writing much lately because I ran across a few stories that were in their 30's and 40's in chapter length _and_ I haven't known exactly what I was going to put in this chapter… But, the best way to find out it's to start writing. My mind has little impact on what comes out anyway. Everything I write is all my fingers fault! I never get much say in what I write unless I force the story onto paper… Anyone ever have that problem?

Oh, the doctors think it is my Thyroid going off to why I had a temperature of 96.6F after sitting in all those clothes for a few hours (I was like that for 4 hrs) My grandma's Thyroid went off when she was 16 and I am 14 currently so… Oh, who here of my reviewers has Carpel Tunnel? If any? I got it when I was 13. Everyone keeps telling me I'm too young to have it though…

If any of you happen to be wondering, no, the boy in the shadows is NOT Argentine. Though I have been thinking of him too much which _is_ where the idea for this boy came from…

**Disclaimer**-No, as sad as it can possibly be, DNAngel is not, and as far as I know, never will be called mine, even if I do become a Multimillionaire when I get older… I doubt Yukiru Sugisaki would sell it to me…

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Second Key**

Krad was following behind Satoshi, highly annoyed. He liked it better when his Satoshi-sama was constantly telling him to "shut up!", now he was just ignoring his presence. Over the hundreds of years since they he had gotten his body to himself he had gotten used to Darks constant babbling… Everything being quiet was just too weird to him now.

They came to a large bush-enclosed family tomb and peered in from the shadows where they wouldn't be seen. Good thing too, undisguised demons where _everywhere_!

"Eh." Satoshi muttered beneath his breath, "This is going to be messy… Let's go get Dark and Niwa-chan."

They both turned around and darted off without letting any of the demons inside the tombs outer wall know of their presence moments before.

Once a fair distance away they both took to the skies, Krad, for once, startling Satoshi with his wings, Satoshi had thought he would have had to carry Krad when he suggested flying.

* * *

Daisuke and Dark were having a quietly animated conversation about toasters while still looking around when Satoshi and Krad dropped down from the heavens.

"_Toasters!_" Krad asked quirking an eyebrow while Satoshi looked slightly confused if you looked hard enough and had been studying his facial expressions for a few hundred years.

"Yeah! I was telling him how they _still,_ after all these years don't work right! THEY BURN ALL TOAST!"

(AN: I've used a toaster before that wouldn't burn anything, much less toast it. I had the thing going for 10 minutes and the toast was _still_ not toasted! Slightly harder? Sure, toasted! NO!)

"Dark… That's entirely _your_ fault. _I_ don't burn the toast. Why are we talking about toast anyway?"

"That's because you glare at it!"

Krad gave Dark his best Death Glare.

"_See!_ _Anything_ would do as you wish after that!"

"Off subject." Satoshi interrupted, "I found the cross," he didn't bother telling how, just where. After describing what was around it and who was there all four of them alighted to the sky and went off to Dark's and Krad's house to prepare.

They landed a few blocks away from their house as Krad explained, they didn't really want the neighbors to become to suspicious, after 900 years without AN: that tells you about how old Satoshi Hikari and Daisuke Niwa are, the Demons were grading how old Daisuke was on how strong they thought he was. They were **_WAY_** off weren't they? Even though Daisuke _is_ a _strong_ Angel Daisuke and Satoshi, 800 of them with them being in their own bodies they had been to many places. After all, you can't stay in one place forever if you don't age!

Krad's keys clicked together as he pulled them out of his pocket and inserted them in the lock turning it to the left and back again he pushed the door inward only to be nearly knocked down the stairs by a big black mutt that was barking insanely.

"Padfoot! _Osuwari_!" Krad barked, the dog obeyed at once, his head pressed against Krad's thigh, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth happily. After all, his master was home. Late. Must. Glue. To. Master.

"Everyone, this is my dog Padfoot. And Dark, NO! I still will _not_ let you roast him."

The happy dog that was still trying to glue itself to him kind of ruined Krad's sophisticated air. Everyone stared and Dark rolled his eyes.

"Indoors! Now!" he stalked past them and into the kitchen. "Hey! Do you need something to eat?"

"Sure!" Daisuke and Dark chirped at once while Satoshi sighed.

"I'll be right back…" he left to go hunt down some poor evil person.

"Nani? What is he—never mind, I don't really want to know… Hey! Kraddy? Do you need some help in there?"

"Once again, I tell you now Dark, YOU COME IN HERE AND I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS WITH MY SPATULA!"

"Iie!" he squeaked, "I _only_ burnt down _half_ of the kitchen last time! _Half_!"

Krad came in twenty minutes to find the two mindlessly staring at each other looking half asleep, he actually thought Dark had fallen asleep so he hit him with his spatula and dropped his apron over his head to see if there was any response.

A snore was emitted, "Get to the table."

Daisuke suddenly seemed to come out of his half awake state and answered Krad's unspoken question, "Staring contest."

The night pretty much stayed at that pace and Padfoot never did seem to unglue any part of his head from Krad's body, in fact he slept with Krad on the bed for once.

Dark got the Couch of Doom. It was called the Couch of Doom for two reasons, one, he's not sleeping with his boyfriend, two, it's really, really, really, really, _really_ uncomfortable!

Daisuke got the spare room, and Satoshi didn't come home that night.

* * *

"Okay. Dark and I will use our energy bombs to attack and distract, Satoshi-sama (they found him attacking a piece of bread that morning) will go in with his katana, and Niwa-kun will take down the shield around the Key and provide backup. Do I have that right?" 

"Yep," Dark agreed.

"Let's go then," Satoshi said, heading out the door and into the broad daylight. Off to the Cemetery.

* * *

Crackling black and dark violet energy orbs came into existence in Dark's hand while hissing white and gold energy orbs appeared in Krad's. Darks energy seemed to absorb the daylight around it while Krad's seemed to push it away. 

Throwing them down from the air where they hovered, beating their wings they dodged a few bullets and other flying objects that came in retaliation from the angry and loosing demons below.

Dark groaned aloud dodging another projectile that came his way and nearly pierced _his_ wings, that was right, he wasn't using Wiz's wings, he thought it would be a little too dangerous for his favorite little familiar.

A flash of red energy that resembled a wave of blood and light at the same time followed behind the blue Vampire as he slashed through the Demons with his now blood coated katana, turning all the demons who were now nearly dead into dust, sending their souls to pass judgment on the Scales of Heaven once again. (AN: they do this because some Demons don't do anything that harms others in their life as a Creature of Darkness, thus giving them another chance to go to heaven. People deserve second chances if they learn from their mistakes.)

Daisuke finished mumbling the other spell he was working on at the same time and his eyes seemed to glow as he clapped, his first spell that had been aiding Satoshi fell and he concentrated his remaining energy into dropping the shield.

"Done, Hikari-kun!" he called stepping into a place where Satoshi's could spot him.

Nodding, he dodged forward avoiding everyone as he headed up to the cross. Touching the cross he was alert enough to notice that when the white light came, twisting around his arms—this one went as far as to twist around his chest, as if afraid he would run away—it also created a barrier around as to protect what ever was inside at the moment.

As he entered the darkness where he could gain the Key he saw an alarmed Krad and Dark out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

"What the!" Dark looked like he was going to dive bomb the Demon near Daisuke causing the creature to run away, landing he sprinted over to Dai, "Nani! What is going on, Dai-chan? What is that?" 

"The Guardian of the Key," he answered as Krad came to land next to them too. "The Guardian will give him the Key."

"What do the Keys look like?" Krad inquired.

"This," he pulled a long chain out of his shirt that had the First Key threaded on, the white stone seemingly glowing more than the light around it.

"Cool," was all he could say.

* * *

"Konichiwa!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, the person the voice belonged to looked hyper enough to bounce through the roof had there been one. "Are you Satoshi Hikari! I was told to be expecting you!" surprisingly enough, the person sitting on the cross was _not_ female, it was a boy with emerald green eyes and poppy red hair, his white clothing was starkly bright in the darkness and the key was tied around his neck. Perched precariously in his hair was a pretty green butterfly barrette, combing some of his hair out of his face. Dark green butterflies went around the hems of his clothing too. 

"Are you going to open the Gates to Heaven?" he was grinning from ear to ear despite the fact that he sounded like he was reciting a dull like in a play and wasn't very happy to be doing so.

"Hai, that is my aim." He was watching the now still bouncy boy.

"GREAT!" he looked like he was about ready to bounce off his perch and give him a giant bear hug, "Here!" he tossed him the Key, silver and antiquated, a glowing green stone in its center before releiseing them and fading from sight.

* * *

Thank you everybody for reveiwing,I feel soo loved! I have to get off now but I just wanted to say, the second Key's Guardian is named Jin, he is solely my creation and belongs to ME! Who knows? He may just pop up again! LOVE YOU ALL! 

Please reveiw! It would make me stupendously happy! And, I do accept anonymous reveiws!


	5. Maps

Jade-san: You know this fun thing I can do with Microsoft Word? At the end of my spell checking I get this funny little popup that tells me my Readability Statistics. For Chapters 1-4, I have: an average Flesch-Kincaid Grade level of 5.6, Flesch Reading Ease of 74.6, Passive Sentences of 2 (I think that's supposed to be good), I have 5,782 words, 26,915 characters, and 206 Paragraphs. The highest Flesch-Kincaid Grade level I have had for any part of my story was a 12.0! See? Fun. I like the picture I have behind my text too, it's a picture I call "Ribbons", it has Dark and Daisuke. (I'm just babbling on right now, no worries though, this will not affect the length of the chapter, I go for at least 1,700 words per chapter each chapter, or at least I try.)

Jin: Why do they need to know this?

Jade: They don't, I'm just bored.

Jin: _Okay…_ -grins and waves at reviewers- Well anyway, DNAngel no belong to my creator Jade-sama, -glomps Jade, thus knocking her off her Cross-perch- no matter how much she wishes! –Gets distracted by Jade waving around a pixie-stick-

Jade: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! -wide smile-

**

* * *

IMPORTANT QUESTION: How many Keys should I have? 7, 12, or 13? I need to know, which number you choose will tell me how long to be expecting this story to be… I you to tell me when you review. Anonymous reviews are accepted.****

* * *

Chapter Five: Maps ** How many Keys should I have? 7, 12, or 13? I need to know, which number you choose will tell me how long to be expecting this story to be… I you to tell me when you review. Anonymous reviews are accepted. 

Dark, Krad, and Daisuke saw just a glimpse of the boy as he faded away immediately after the shadows.

"Hikari-kun?" Daisuke darted forward to see what had happened; he hadn't known that someone actually _gave_ Satoshi the Keys.

Satoshi glared at the remaining living Demons, is if _daring_ them to attack now that this particular mission was done.

A few actually did attack again; thinking that if they retrieved the key Master Hikari (Satoshi's father was one of the ones who sealed the Gates of Heaven in the first place) would reward them, the rest retreated.

Readying his katana to be pulled out he never got the chance to swing it, a flood of scarlet light washed over the Demons killing them instantly and painlessly, sending more to be weighed against the feather. He let go of the hilt and Daisuke skidded to a stop in front of him.

A flash of irritation crossed his face as he realized that he had forgotten to ask the Guardian of the Second Key how _many_ Keys there were. Daisuke, thinking the glare was about him stepped back.

"Ar-ar-are you angry at me? B-b-because I killed them? Did you want to do it?" he was stuttering; afraid Satoshi was angry at him.

"Nani? Iie. Why would I be angry? Your way is much more humane." He tried to smile, somewhat pulling it off, Daisuke blushed, once again getting Satoshi to think '_cute!_' "And I believe this belongs to you now?" he dangled the Key from his fingers and put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders and dropping it into Daisuke's hands.

"Satoshi-sama is bolder than he was when he was human," Krad noted out loud feeling Darks arms slip around his waist. "Do you think he still likes him?"

"Obviously!" Dark exclaimed, "You're not in his head threatening to kill him now," Dark smirked and put his head down next to Krad's ear, no longer holding any anger towards Krad for his previous actions toward Daisuke, Dark felt it was a good thing that Daisuke no longer remembered Krad. Daisuke would ask a lot of questions on how they came to be together if he had and he would probably be terrified of him.

"Satoshi-sama? I never threatened to kill him! He threatened to kill himself!"

"Iie, not Creepy Boy! I'm talking about you going after Daisuke, remember? I still remember you trying to strangle him on top of a Lighthouse."

"Oh, with the Towa no Shirube? Is Towa-chan still around?"

"She's in America currently." He opened his Midnight black wings as he noticed both Daisuke and Satoshi take to the air. He lifted into the air still holding Krad.

"I can fly on my own remember?"

"I know!" he chimed, watching Daisuke chatting and laughing as he flew ahead with Satoshi. He hoped that this time the two would get to stay together, no matter how much Satoshi annoyed him.

* * *

"_Aisurei-sama…" Don Hikari bowed low before his Master. "They have the Second Key. We were unprepared for Satoshi to be helping the Angel. I beg your forgiveness!" _

"_You are forgiven, _this_ time. Don't fail me again." Aisurei's face was hidden in the darkness, but his cat-like ice blue eyes glowed brightly. He was hidden even from Don's view. It would just not do to have the Gates of Heaven open again, that would ruin all of his plans! He would not allow it! A small pale long fingered hand emerged from the darkness to dismiss Don, he needed a better plan. Defeating a Demon who shouldn't _be,_ would be hard, yet, all the more so worth his time. _

(AN: both of their first names actually mean something. Aisurei's name is made up of two Japanese words can anyone figure it out? And can anyone guess what Don means? I like Satoshi's name, it means "guidance" and "admonition", which means caution. Guidance and caution, suit him don't they? If anyone can guess Don's and Aisurei's names correctly I will draw and Email a picture of Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi from my story!)

* * *

Daisuke was smiling to himself as he fitted the second Key to the necklace around his neck, and Satoshi had fallen asleep to keep himself from trying to bite someone. He _really_ wanted to bite someone but it was broad daylight outside! What a time for him to start acting like a Vampire! 

He growled in his sleep and rolled over in his seat to shove his head against the cushions of the couch to block out the light, it was hurting his eyes. (He was sitting in the love seat, not Dark's Couch of Doom) Sure, his necklace may protect him from the sun but it made it no less irritating, especially when one was trying to go to sleep! A herd of Elephants could have gone through the room and he wouldn't have noticed he was so focused on trying to sleep.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked only to be shushed by the man in question; he had a truly mischievous look on his face and was creeping towards Satoshi like the Grinch from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"

"I pity Satoshi when he wakes up and I truly hope Dark can run fast enough too." Krad leaned in the doorway and sent a pitying glance at Satoshi but made no move to stop whatever Dark was doing that contained Satoshi, pink ribbons, and hair-clips. "He's done that to me before… I don't know what it is with his fascination with hair."

Daisuke sat trying to smother his laughter but, as I have said before, a herd of elephants could have gone through and he wouldn't have woken up, sure, Daisuke screaming, the threat of Demons, stuff like that could have woken him up but not this.

"I'm getting a camera, want a picture?" Daisuke was doubled over laughing silently but managed to nod. (AN: Yes, I am deciding to ignore that little fact that Vampires cannot be caught on film, I am keeping the fact that they do not have a reflection though. It's something I feel like catching on film.)

"Shiage!" Dark exclaimed in a whisper, sneaking away from the scene of his "crime", "If Creepy Boy were still Special Commander of the Azumo Police Force he would try to arrest me!" he whispered, snickering. He dropped onto the couch and yelped in pain. Damn that broken spring!

"Ahh! Breathe Daisuke, _breathe_!"

* * *

Dark was sending dirty looks Satoshi's way as he picked the ribbons and clips out of his hair, a calm look on his face, "Niwa-chan?" 

The "Niwa-chan" in question twitched, "Daisuke, call me Daisuke."

"Daisuke-chan?" Satoshi questioned, in a streak of stubbornness refusing to drop the –chan, "Do you have any idea in which direction we should go now?"

"Better," he decided, "Hai, in that direction is all I can say," he pointed to the North, "other than that I'm not sure. I had a vague idea for this one but we will have to do more searching for the next, Krad? Do you have a map?" he asked hopefully, tuning his wide innocent eyes on Krad, not a speck of fear in their midst.

"Thanks," he said when Krad set it down before him, "Do you mind if I write on it?" a nod of conformation, "Thanks, Well, because I don't know how many keys there are, I'm not exactly sure how big the ring in which they were placed is but, I know that the First Key was _here_," he made a mark on the map, "And the Second Key is _here_," he made another mark, "and the Third Key is off in that general direction…" he made a soft mark on the paper, "So, if I am correct, the Third Key should be right about _here_." He made a dot over a town, "We won't know for sure till we know how many Keys there are…"

Setting the pencil down with a click he spoke again, "If I am correct then that town there should have a cemetery somewhere, or at the very least a private tomb, we'll have to ask around."

The other three stared. "Someone told you it would be in a circle?" Satoshi asked breaking the silence.

"Hai, the one who sent me on this mission did. I was the only Angel who could to the job he said."

"Okay, we'll head off in the morning, oh and Dark, you're off probation, lets go to bed." He paused at the doorway, "Oh, and Satoshi? I hope you don't mind, but you are bunking with the Angel. Sleep tight and be nice!" He headed upstairs with Dark following behind.

Daisuke turned red but smiled shyly at Satoshi, "Uh… I agree, be nice. No funny stuff."

Satoshi watched him strip down to his boxers, noticing the little red wings on his shoulder blades that looked like a tattoo. Still slightly self conscious he pulled on his light blue pajamas, had Satoshi not been there he would have slept just in his boxers. Climbing into the bed he fell asleep almost as soon as he felt Satoshi climb in beside him. "Night Hikari-kun…"

"Satoshi."

"Satoshi…" he trailed off sleepily pulling him close.

"So cute…" He knew the smaller one was already asleep. He played with Daisuke's soft hair for a minute before placing an innocent kiss on top of the smaller boys head and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Jade: That's it for this chapter! I hope its okay, I always write chapters in one sitting with no pre-plans. 

Jin: You should really plan ahead!

Jade: I'm planning on writing up an outline of what should happen as soon as I know how many Keys there are! This means** _you_** reviewers have to tell** _me_** how many** _you_** want. Oh, and seriously, who can guess what Aisurei and Don mean? On another subject, I was actually thinking about Kurama when I created Jin and how a friend of mine acts when she's on a sugar high.

Ja ne, Please review! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all make me so happy! Thanks a lot! I hope I did okay!


	6. The Third Key

**Jade-san: **Hello! Man I was slow with this… Sorry, I was going to post this two days ago but I had a friend coming over to spend the night then in turn I spent the night over at her house. Hooray! Because I helped cart around bricks I got a Triple Frappe! Oh, and do you know what is _really_ annoying to deal with when writing? Having to move a quart of wood and having guys in the room with you working on the plumbing which I am summing up to drilling holes in walls.

Aisurei is made up of the two words "aisu" (ice) and "rei" (rei has five different definitions that I know of and I have heard it translated as "spirit") so that is correct and "don" **does** mean (coveting), though I was using the translation of (dull; slow; stupid; and dull-brained) so _TamiaEternity_ is correct! The picture of them is nearly finished and I will put a link to its address in both my profile and in my next chapter when it is completely done. I really like it, even if Krad is a little off and Satoshi no-longer wears glasses… His hair is longer too… Oh well, you'll know what I mean when I show it to you.

By the way, Aisurei is the twin of the boy who was hidden in the shadows watching them (he is a lot older than he appears) and Don Hikari is Satoshi's 'father'. Hikari-sama works for Aisurei-sama; he's second in command even if he isn't treated that way.

**

* * *

****Japanese Words:**

Asahi-morning sun  
Aisurei-(essentially Ice-Spirit like TamiaEternity said)  
Don-dull; slow; stupid; or dull-brained  
Higure-twilightsunsetdusk; evening;  
Iie-no  
Nani-what  
Shiage-end; finishing touches; or being finished  
Hai-yes  
Hiketsu-secret; mysteries; or key  
Hizeme-torture with fire; or attack by fire

**

* * *

****Chapter Six: The Third Key**

Satoshi woke up to someone poking him repeatedly, and I mean repeatedly. Someonehad beenpoking him forthe whole _half-hour_! "Ehn?" he asked unintelligibly, focusing on Darks face.

"Whoa Krad! You were right! It does take him forever to wake up!" he poked Satoshi again for good measure and had to scramble back before Satoshi took off his whole arm with his claws.

"Don baka!" Krad exclaimed, whapping Dark upside the head with the book he had brought in to read while Dark was acting foolish. He would rather not admit it but he had been worried about Dark in that moment.

"Where?" asked Satoshi, blinking and looking around.

"Nani?"

"Dad?" he asked.

"…" Dark fell over.

"…" Krad sweatdropped.

"I think he's still asleep guys…" Daisuke spoke up from his position on the bed next to the boy.

"Iie, I don't think so… I wonder why he said that though…" he paused a moment, "Satoshi-sama? Omelet or Bread?"

"Bread," he muttered, running his hand through his nearly shoulder length blue hair and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and into the fluffy green carpet before standing up and wandering out the door and into the bathroom.

Satoshi slammed the door behind him and turned the faucet on full blast, ignoring the empty mirror in front of him. He didn't even want to _think_ about his father, the one who had sent him on the mission to kill the Angel in the room he had just left. He pulled a green wash cloth out of a drawer and held it under the water before proceeding to wash his face, scrubbing thoroughly; it's not like he cold look in the mirror to check what he looked like.

Today they would be going after the Third Key. He wondered if it would be just as easy to get this Key, the others had been easy to get from his standards, he had thought it would be ten times harder!

Satoshi headed back to the room to find it vacated, all the others were in the kitchen. After a short hunt he came away from the room with a light blue shirt on and some white pants he guessed to be some of Krad's. He left his cape folded on his bed with his katana laid on top.

"Shiage," he mumbled as he walked into the kitchen and caught a piece of bread. Sitting down in a chair next to Daisuke he watched him studying maps. "Let's try here first," Daisuke made a point on the map with a red sharpie, "It's closest. If it's not there then we will have to try here…" he took a bite of the omelet he was eating.

"I have the bus routes and times!" Dark exclaimed, running in and skirting around the stove where Krad was cooking. His mere presence would probably cause it to explode!

He slapped the papers on the table and sat in a chair, rocking it back onto its rear two legs. "I don't see why we can't just _fly_ there. It would be quickest and easiest." He groaned aloud, complaining for the third time that morning.

"… Bus?" Satoshi asked, trying to think of quicker ways.

"It's common sense Dark! I'm not supposed to be seen by humans and winged people aren't supposed to exist here on the Mortal Plane!" Daisuke exclamed thinking it was common sense, after all, it had been drilled into his head for a few hundred years.

"Why not!"

"Orders. There are the two Immortal planes, where the Angel's are and where the Demons are. The two Immortal planes are called "Heaven and Hell". The main difference between the two planes is that in "Hell" the Demons can actually be killed and Angels cannot. Everyone can end up in "Heaven" if they try."

"Why is Hell called an Immortal Plane if the Demons can be killed?" Krad asked curious dispite himself. Heset down a plate in front of Dark andtook a seat for himself.

"It's because if you give them a life threatening wound and they get away they will survive. You have to see them die to actually know they are dead, if you don't see them die they will live." Daisuke explained, sounding as if he were reciting what he knew from a book, in reality, he really _was_ reciting it from a book. A bookhe had read in Heaven.

* * *

"EYOUCH!" Krad hollered in pain as someone new pulled on his hair, he was really starting to think that Dark's little suggestion that he tie his hair about his waist was a good one. He glared at the perpetrator with a look that could have earned him the nick-name "Homicidal-Blonde" all over again. 

"KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!" the driver shouted, echoed by a couple of the passengers.

Dark had a smirk plastered on his face that clearly stated "I told you so!" while Satoshi just looked mildly amused. Daisuke on the other hand was starting to look worried, whether for the passengers or Krad's sake we may never know.

The bus squeaked to a stop causing Dark to stumble and Daisuketo fall out of his seatwhile the driver shouted out the stops name at the top of his lungs, "Hiketsu! All off for Hiketsu!" Luckily Hiketsu happened to be their stop.

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" Dark shouted dramatically a few minutes later as the bus pulled away, earning himself several odd looks from the remaining passengers and some couples walking in the street.

Satoshi ran his hand through the hair he could reach underneath his hood, he had bought it at the first stop after they had got on the bus; it was frankly _irritating_ to have people continually asking what make-up effects or surgeries he had gone through to get his ears pointed like "_that_". He was even more irritated when he had found out that the bus had left without him, but, being a vampire, he had managed to run to the next stop before the bus even got there.

In vain Daisuke was looking around trying to pinpoint the direction in which the aura of the Key came, it seemed he had been right when he had decidedto take this direction first, seeing as he was now close enough to no longer pinpoint the direction in which the Key was closest.

"Dai-chan! The cemetery is in that direction," Satoshi pointed down the road, "Unless I am pointing to a private graveyard of course," he caught Daisuke by the hand and smiled, causing Daisuke to blush a shade that rivaled his hair. Satoshi had to fight down the urge to kiss him then and there.

After walking for nearly an hour they neared a sign the dictated that it was a cemetery called the "Eternal Sun".

"You two must be Satoshi Hikari and Daisuke Niwa… Am I correct?" There happened to be a boy sitting on the sign, he had sandy blond hair and his eyes were blood red where his twins were ice blue, and whereas his brothers skin was pale his was tan. "Greetings, I am Hizeme," this was all said stoically but as he waited for the quartet to say something his face broke out into a sadistic grin.

"You look like Aisurei." Satoshi finally said, breaking the silence with the simple comment. This was BAD! He couldn't help but realize that equally simple fact.

Hizeme's insane laughter echoed across the area, earning a few odd looks from passing humans who were entering the Eternal Sun Cemetery.

* * *

_(AN: at the current moment I can actually see the dust in the air! -talking about what the plumbers are doing- And I'm getting up and away from the computer every two minutes to help move the wood! -I have been timing that by my computers clock-)_

* * *

A feeling of foreboding washed over everybody in the vicinity, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a group of girls leaving and dragging one along because as they said, the were getting a bad "_feeling_". 

"Let us take this inside the gates shall we? We all would much rather the human populations not know of "Demons'" existence, it makes everything so much more… Easy I guess you would say…" He jumped off the sign leaving a singed mark where he had been sitting and dead grass in the areas he walked. "Coming?" he asked, mock innocently, "You know you have to come anyway…" he walked through the gates without checking to see if they followed.

"Bad guy." Daisuke said bluntly, starting after anyway.

"Hai…" the other three said in unison, following too and wondering what they were getting them selves into.

* * *

The grass and trees around them erupted in flames and the maniacal laughter could be heard as the one who caused it vanished behind another tree or building or monument. This had been going on for near an hour and Satoshi and Co. were quite sick of it, he was already to the point of baring his fangs at every attack and Daisuke was fighting fire with fire. His blood red waves of crimson light/water/-and now that he's angry enough-fire were cutting through the trees without leaving a mark. He was quite badly singed, the only reason he didn't have about a million first, second, third, and fourth degree burns was because he was relying on the knowledge he had from his previous life as an expert Art Thief. 

The attacks were starting to wear them down and they were intensifying, becoming more and more deadly with every passing minute, to miss dodging one attack now could mean being burnt to a cinder or, since Hizeme had added throwing knives to the mix it could mean getting a knife in the heart!

"Dark!" Krad yelled, afraid for a moment, he sent a golden energy ball at Hizeme only to miss by an inch.

"I'm okay, it missed," he muttered referring to the knife that he had just barely dodged; a thin like of blood was appearing on his neck. He wiped the sweat and blood off with the back of his hand hissing slightly. How could they get that bastard!

Slicing his katana down Satoshi made a pathway through the fire with freezing cold air. Running through the flames, as fast as his legs would allow he was pretty much a very dangerous blur of blue.

"Satoshi get to the cross!" one of three shouted out, he wasn't sure which one though.

Satoshi feigned to the left of an attack leaving a deep gash in Hizeme's side and a shocked expression on his face as he passed, headed straight for the cross, a smirk came to his face as he saw Hizeme clutching his side, he had just enough time to register the venomous look on his face before Satoshi touched the cross and was pulled into the "world" the Guardian of the Key stayed in.

"Satoshi Hikari?" a boy asked, his long blond hair was pulled back into a braid and looped around his neck. His voice was quiet and melodious, he was wearing a thin long sleeved red hooded shirt and rust colored cargo pants. He grinned, "Good afternoon, I am Asahi, looking for this? I was watching your Quartet! Rough time you're having isn't it?"

"Hai to all three. I have a question though. How many Keys are there? I would like to know, would you mind telling me?" he asked politely, pushing some of his dark blue hair behind his ear and looking the Guardian straight in the eyes. He was really hoping that he would get an answer and thankfully his prayers were answered.

"Of course I can tell you!" he raised his eyebrows, "Why wouldn't I?" He pulled out the Key, this time with a Garnet as the center stone, "There are seven of these in all, I take this is your third?" at Satoshi's nod a soft smile split his face, "Great!" He tossed Satoshi the Key, "Tell Higure I said hi!" he waved and everything disappeared leaving Satoshi standing in front of the cross holding the key.

"He's gone Hikari-kun! He left when you went in for the Key!" Daisuke exclaimed, startling poor Satoshi and locking him in a giant hug that pinned his arms to his sides.

"Hey! You two love birds!" Dark called causing the two in question to blush darkly but Daisuke didn't let go. "Let's go back! We have it now right?" he was sitting on the ground and Krad was wrapping something around his neck.

Satoshi on spur of the moment dropped a light kiss on Daisuke's lips and was quite relieved to find that he didn't pull away but instead tried to return it. He grabbed both of Daisuke's hands, in one deposited the Key, and in the other he placed his slightly bigger hand. While still a bright red he pulled a slightly stunned Daisuke after, down the winding streets and back to the bus stop, after all, it was still daylight.

* * *

**Jade:** I'm sorry, I know, it took me five days to post this! I'm sorry! I will try to update again soon! I wasn't expecting to be busy so many nights… I only work on stories at night time so I apologize for that too, it's the only time I am creative. So? How do you like this chapter? I actually like it quite a bit, PLEASE review! Reviews make me so happy! Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy! I like being happy! Why aren't I happy more often? 

**Jin:** I think I know why! -Jin gives death hug- Its because you get scary! You get even more insane than usual!

**Jade:** Isn't that good? Sane isn't normal...

Anonymous reviews are always accepted! Thanks a lot! I hope I am doing okay!


	7. Calculations and a Flashback

**Jade-san:** I hate myself. I was really slow with this wasn't I? --, I got stuck. And lazy. I wrote the first two thirds of this in my note-book, the other third I typed up wile sitting here…

**Jin: **SHE WAS LAZY! The slumber party was fun though! Jessica and Hikari-Aoi drove Jade-san insane! They went to bed at 12:30 A.M. then Jessica and Hikari-Aoi woke her up at before 3:30 and never let her go to sleep! –bounces around with his pixie stick-

**Jade-san:** Yeah, I am currently typing this on two hours sleep! So I hope this is okay!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Calculations and a Flashback**

"I don't like buses." Krad stated with venom in his voice, the large, loud, and fidgety crowd had pressed him up against the window and to all outside the window… He… Appeared to be making weird faces at them... He attempted to switch places with someone else but they knew the perils of a window spot. "Darn!" he grumbled to himself, cursing buses in all their existence. At least this time he had looped his hair in a coil around his arm before getting on.

Daisuke on the other hand, seemed to be in a similar predicament but at least he was semi-comfortably nestled in a windowed corner facing _into_ the crowd!

Not to far away in the same bus Dark and Satoshi were clinging to dear life on the ropes that fell down from the bus's ceiling bickering on who was going to trade places with who. Being in Krad's position didn't seem so good…

"Well _I'm _NOT!" Dark shouted, "YOU go trade with Krad!" their bickering escalated in volume.

"No! _YOU _go trade with Daisuke-chan!" Satoshi roared right back, a hand keeping his hat from falling off. He was very near baring his fangs at the object of his annoyance.

"At least he's got a corner!" Dark paused a moment, handing his hand rung to Satoshi he shouted; "Fine! I will!" and shoved his way through he both got jabbed by people's elbows and hit them with his own too.

Daisuke, seeing that Dark was making his way over tried to move some people out of the way too. Wincing slightly Dark favored one of his sides, the victim of a brutal elbow jab.

"Trade. You can hang out with Creepy Boy now," he jabbed his thumb in Satoshi's direction where he was waving his hand to be seen. He really hadn't needed to do so though, he was sticking out like a sore thumb in the winter hat of his.

"Hey, Hikari-kun—" Daisuke started only to be cut off by the man in question.

"Satoshi. Call me Satoshi, Daisuke-chan," he smiled, baring one fang but not in a bad way.

He nodded a little flustered, "Okay, Satoshi-kun? How long until we get to Dark and Krad's house? Will we be there soon?" he made it to a spot right next to Satoshi's shoulder after a bit of work.

"Nani? …Oh," he somehow managed to look at his watch in the cramped space. "Uh… We have fifteen minutes of torture left ahead of us I do believe," he answered, somewhat annoyed before looking Daisuke in the face. "Anything else?" he asked as he put a hand on his shoulder, wishing he would get up the nerve to pull him closer.

"I… I just wanted to thank you. F-for helping. Since your one of 'those' and all," he let Satoshi pull him closer, feeling oddly warm, relaxed, and protected while he was around him. How on earth could Satoshi have been born a demon?

"I don't care… I don't like being one of 'them'. I'd much rather be an Angel and I'd much rather be around you than one of my own kind on any day." He nearly added, 'If I can help you I am happy,' but refrained from doing so. He rested his chin on Daisuke's head and wrapped his arm around his small shoulders.

Shrilly the bus squeaked to a stop once again pushing them forward a few steps and finally ground to a stop freeing Krad from his human-body-made prison. He furiously pushed himself forward as several people got off and over to Darks side, needless to say, there were a lot of unhappy people in his wake.

"I am NEVER riding a bus again!" he harrumphed, getting jostled into Dark. Sending a poisonous glare at the culprit he turned his attention back to Dark.

Dark on the other hand sent a glare at both Krad and the pusher, the pusher for pushing and Krad for letting himself get pushed.

"Our stop is next!" they heard Satoshi holler just loud enough to be heard by the two beings.

"I'm WALKING!" Krad shouted, immediately heading for the exit and dragging his soul mate along behind him. "I can WALK faster than this bus can move!" The expression on his face backed up his statement and everyone pressed to the walls as to let him pass. Satoshi and Daisuke heard Dark yell as he was roughly dragged down the stairs before realizing that they were being left behind and hurried after.

"Wait for us!" Daisuke had nearly dragged Satoshi down the same stairs trying to catch up, nearly falling down as he tripped in the process.

"I HATE traffic!" Krad shouted as he drug Dark down the sidewalk by the back of his shirt, Dark was busy going through his 'I'm free!' routine, waving his arms about widely and in such a manner that had anyone come close he probably would have accidentally brained them.

The other two followed behind in the little parade thinking of exactly where they held their feelings for each other, similar thoughts for drastically different people, no?

Shortly later Krad was being tackled by Padfoot, his dog, and poor Krad once again got the creature thinking something was wrong with his master; once again it was trying to glue itself to him… Without… The glue…

"Here!" Dark flipped a red sharpie across the kitchen of his lovely two story home at Daisuke's forehead, expecting to hear a small thunk, but instead of the expected noise he got a clatter as it hit his white walls instead. Krad yelled a couple times about his walls yet, nonetheless a full blown pen-flicking war commenced.

* * *

Daisuke had a protractor, a ruler, pen, pencil, and a compass in hand and the map laid out flat on the table. Seven marks were on the map in a circle shape. Daisuke was behaving like he had a migraine, "So, we've been here, here, and here." He made three green marks on the map in the shape of an equilateral triangle, "Seeing as our next Key is in _this_ direction," he made an arrow in pencil, "So… Our next Key should be _here_ EXACTLY." He made a circle around a red "X" with his pencil still clutched in his hand. 

"But… This other one…" He pointed at a location beside the one they were talking about, "Is closer, why aren't we going there first? Do they have to be done in a circular path?"

* * *

"_Niwa-kun!" A woman called cheerfully, her white wings folded up tight against her back and her honey-like brown eyes sparkled warmly but soon looked startled, "Aah! Niwa-kun! What happened?" She pulled the teary eyed boy into her lap in one swift motion._

"_Akeru-san!" Daisuke buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. "I-it was some of the other Angels…" He sniffed a bit and pulled away to rub his ruby eyes; Akeru-san was one of his teachers and very like a mother to him. "They were bullying me about my wings again!"_

_Akeru fingered a bruise she saw on his cheek, "Did they do this?" he winced and nodded. She scowled; something that rarely crossed her bright face, "I don't see how they got into Heaven! You are _special_!" She stroked his ruby red feathers that seemed almost to be on fire. _

"_Why am _I_ the only one without white wings?" he asked blatantly, scowling, even though he already knew the answer._

"_Because you are one of the fore-told ones, you are supposed to save Heaven. The Fire Winged and the Ice Winged are supposed to save Heaven by working together to gather all they Keys." She encased him in a loving motherly bear hug, "I'll give you a few tips, one, the Keys will always be in a circle, no matter how many times you go around while finding them remember you need to find them in a certain order, and two," she handed him a small box, "God isn't your only love in the after life, you haven't gotten your soul mate yet. Don't be afraid to fall in love." _

"_Uh-huh…" he nodded and got up, today was the day he would leave on his mission, "I'll see you again! Soon! I promise!"_

"_Find the Ice Angel, I have a feeling he's on Earth." She waved slowly, her eyes soft as she watched him mold his beautiful red wings into his back and step backwards into a mirror between the three worlds, watching her the whole way._

"_I'll get the Keys. Don't worry…" the water-glass rippled over his skin obscuring his body from view._

* * *

"Yes," he said, remembering his last day there, "Have I already found the Ice Angel?" he asked himself drawing confused glances from his companions. 

"Nani?" Satoshi asked, bewildered and was echoed by the other two in their little quartet.

"Nothing," he smiled, "I was just remembering something and yes, they do need to be in a certain order, this one," he tapped a mark with the top of his pen, "Is the seventh, see? It's in the center. I was told there was one in the center…" he leaned back in his chair and looked up into Satoshi's beautiful cobalt blue eyes, getting a good view of the tips of his fangs and noticing how long his eyelashes were and… Daisuke couldn't help it, he started to giggle; he was getting a good view up Satoshi's nose too!

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, confused as from where the laughter was coming. All he knew was that Daisuke had been studying his features and then he started laughing. WHAT could be so funny about him!

"I can see up your nose!" he exclaimed as if that solved all the woes of the world. His grin flashed his pearly white teeth.

"…Okay…" he could only think of how it would only be Daisuke who could find amusement in that. Leaning down so close that he could feel Daisuke's breath against his skin he put his face just mere inches from Daisuke's. "Now you can't!" Amusement lined his brightening voice. When had his voice become so cheerful?

Daisuke pouted, crossing his slender arms and thinking to himself, 'yeah, I think I've found him, I wonder if he really likes me.'

* * *

**Jade-san:** OKAY! ATTENTION! I want to know, who do you want kidnapped? 

1. Daisuke

2. Satoshi

3. Krad or

4. Dark

Choose 1, 2, 3, or 4. when you review! Anonymous reviews are accepted!


	8. Daisuke Kidnapped! And A Key?

**Jade:** _-an in-human screech-_ Aaah! _–dodges several projectiles being shot from the audience-_ TamiaEternity! I'm SOOO sorry! I forgot to put the address in the chapter! I _did_ put a link to it in my profile though! You go to jade-of-the-dragons on DA to find it, the address is at: deviantart. com/deviation/22103170/_ -dodges more projectiles and hides behind Jin-_

**Jin:** Jade-san! Are you really that afraid they'll be angry at you! _–is being more serious than normal- -bows to audience-_ my creator is currently hating school, she has a full schedule, which means she has four classes a day instead of three like almost all her other friends… _-gets put in a head lock by Jade-_

**Jade:** Yeah, Art & tech, Honors English, Global Science, (_we may get to do a behavior modification experiment on a student teacher! Whee!_) and Algebra 1. (_THREE text book classes in one DAY! Man I'm in pain…_) and for Day 2, Physical Education, (_bring on the athsma attacks! I'll survive! …even if I can't see straight…_) Honors World History, Japanese 1-2 (_WHEE!_) and I have to get on a shuttle bus to the Sabin-Schellingsburg Technology Institute for Intro to Info Tech! (_another WHEE!_) Though by the third period of each day I'm so tired I yawn ever couple minutes…

**Jin:** Jade. Tell them.

**Jade:** I'm to be on a look out for a severe earthquake in the next few weeks; I really hope it is not the one that comes every 400 years, though it is due to come soon… Actually it could happen anywhere's from now to the next 100 years so it will probably happen in my life time… I hope we don't get the earthquake… _-climbs on Jin's back and pokes him in the cheek-_ Jin…?

**Jin:** _-gets all bouncy-_ Jade-san is very unhappy to inform you all that she DOES NOT own DNAngel, no matter how much she pleads with the gods for it! And on to the story! –_is said in an extravagant voice_- Starring Satoshi Hikari! (well… It is mainly from his point of few… that's what Jade had in mind anyway…)

Xoooo.ooooX

**Chapter Eight: Daisuke Kidnapped! And… a key?**

"Hey, Krad, we're out of mild and eggs," he opened the refrigerator with a small noise. Turning around he kicked the door closed with the toe of his shoe. "I'm going to run down to that little convenience store we saw on the way back from the stop." He leaned against the table and ran his hand through his hair, still feeling slightly sleepy still, "It's only a couple of blocks away, you know, the one with the picture of cheese in the sign? Ahh… what's it called?" he stumbled over remembering.

"Just don't go alone." Krad released Dark from a choke hold that had been spawned from Dark's disastrous attempt at making coffee that morning. Dark choked, trying to force air into is lungs. He was slightly pale and the Coffee Machine was still… _Smoking_ from it some how managing to get caught on fire.

"Take someone with you," Krad continued, completely ignoring the death glares he was receiving from his love. "The thirtieth century is a lot more dangerous than the twenty-first was." He caught Daisuke by the arm as he tried to exit the kitchen. After all, through the last nine hundred years he knew quite well how it was. He was still trying to get over the experience he had had whilst he had been being stalked by a _girl-gang_.

"Can't. Sato-kun is still in there," he jerked his thumb in the general direction of their room.

They had looked in time to see Satoshi blink at his regular two minute interval. "He looks more like the living dead now than before!" was Dark's comment from the other side of the table. He was currently using a chair as a shield incase Krad got the idea to go after him again. Satoshi's pendant glittered in the sunlight that was streaming into the room from the wide open window at the head of the bed. Thankfully for him, Satoshi wasn't comprehending anything yet. Had he been comprehending things, knowing Satoshi, Dark would now be sporting a big bump on his head.

"Take Dark then! Get him out of the house before he catches it on fire!" Krad rolled his eyes, it should have been obvious on whom to take on this 'mission'.

Daisuke shrugged and conceded to Krad's wishes, all the while wondering how he could have asked Dark to come along as he had been being choked by the wisher.

Dark stuck his hand out as if waiting for something. For some reason Daisuke could not fathom Dark was grinning impishly.

"Dark! YOU'RE paying for it! You're the one who _blew up_ the micro wave! I've put out enough money as it is!" he slapped the hand way.

"So?" Dark asked cockily.

"Just get out!" Krad threw a five dollar bill at Dark's chest and walked away in a huff, Padfoot following not two feet behind.

Some how during Dark and Krad's "conversation" Daisuke had ended up at the entryway of the house. Shrugging on his red coat he blinked and sent and inquiring glace in Dark's direction. "Do you two do this all the time?"

"Hai." Was Dark's only reply as he pulled on a black jacket, "let's go!" He slung his arm around Daisuke's small shoulders and led him out the front door and off to the shop.

Xoooo.ooooX

The glass door shut with at _whump_ of displaced air as Daisuke turned around with two jugs of milk in his hands "Got them. Ready to pay and head back?" he held out a jug to Dark, waiting for him to grab it.

Dark absently took it while looking longingly at a giant $10 chocolate bar. He felt Daisuke grab his sleeve and hail him to an open cash register where a fully decked out Goth was leaning on the counter.

"Quit begging!" Daisuke teased, his voice clearly portraying his amusement, "It'll only make you fat if you get that!" he set the set the milk jug down and squeaked as Dark tried to tackle him. "Dark!" he dodged again, "Set the jug down before you break it!"

The jug was only set down as soon as Dark had Daisuke in a headlock.

Only after the guy behind the counter went through the process of hitting a bunch of buttons on the cash register and rang the two items up he spoke, "That'll be $2.98." After receiving the crumpled five dollar bill he handed back the change, "$2.02 is your change, we hope to see you again." He lifted the headphones he had placed on the counter to his ears and see proceeded to ignore them, his fingers tapping in sync with the tune.

A few minutes later Daisuke was starting to feel uneasy, Dark was walking along beside him, the milk jug swinging in his hands whistling in tune with the song the guy had been listening to, after all, the volume was cranked up so loud that the headphones had turned from a personal music device to near the equivalent of a boom-box. It was surprising that the owner hadn't gone deaf!

Their groceries landed with a crash, cracking the plastic containers as they fell. A throwing dagger had just _barely_ missed piercing Darks hand as he dodged away and Daisuke wasn't so lucky, though the throwing dagger hadn't been aimed at his hand. It was sticking out of his upper arm.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't that _Hentai Kaitou Dark_." Her voice showed volumes of disgust, "Fancy seeing you here. Surely you should be dead by now," out from seemingly no where Riku stepped out. She was scantly wearing anything though there was a large black cloak over her body. Clutched in her hands were another four more throwing knives.

Swiftly, before either had time to react further someone came up behind Daisuke and, with the sickening sound of impact, knocked him completely unconscious.

A shrill giggle was heard behind them and Risa dared to show her face, she was "dolled" up in red and black, lace everywhere. A sadistic grin was on her face, bearing an elongated canine, and a long metal pipe was clutched in her hands.

"Ah, Risa-dearest, great job sister! Now to take care of _him,_" Riku turned her attention back to Dark. "Believe us," an insane and sadistic grin spread across her face, mirroring her sisters yet seemingly even more sinister, "We'll make this as painful as possible!"

Xoooo.ooooX

A bright flash lighted the bedroom and Satoshi bolted out of the room, still sparsely clad in his boxers and completely barefoot. His katana was clutched in his hand and his other snared Krad on the way out to the door way, after a second spent on opening the door without breaking it Satoshi let go of Krad's arm and quickly waved him into following, ignoring Krad's comments on how sparsely garbed he was.

Satoshi's feet slapped on the pavement as he tried to follow Daisuke's signature, the signature was fading even though he was _sure_ he was headed in the right direction. He suddenly stopped, causing Krad, who was having a VERY difficult time keeping up despite all his years as a "Hunter", to crash into him.

"Why'd you stop? What's going on?" he exclaimed loudly, drawing all the attention that Satoshi hadn't managed to catch whilst standing over half naked in a pubic street.

"Where is he! Something's wrong! I can't feel him anymore!" his voice was panicked, and he was whipping his head around trying to find "him".

"Who?" Krad started, then, hissing in a breath he ran forward, seeing Dark laying in an alley way surrounded by trash and what the two had been bringing home.

There were cuts everywhere and the beginning of bruises galore. A streak of blood fell from in his hair line, showing for all to see where he had been hit to be knocked unconscious.

Satoshi, following Krad over with a growing sense of dread noted the blood that was not of his own and hair on his fingers. Reddish brown hair. Riku. "_Riku_…" he hissed, beyond furious, he tightened his grip, one hand full of claws piercing his palms and the other tightening with such force that had the swords pommel not been of the quality it was it would have surely shattered.

Daisuke was nowhere to be found.

(AN: well, if I wanted to be evil and give you a short chapter I _could_ stop there but… Nah! This chapter is going to be longer than all my others! I don't know by how much though…)

Krad was just shy of panicking and trying to shake his beloved Dark awake, but for the moment at least he was acting rationally, checking his vital signs and the extent of the injuries and trying to gauge if he actually needed a doctor to check him out for once.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi's voice was quivering, rage, pain, and sadness all mixed up into one. He didn't know when he had grown to care so much but he _would _get his Daisuke back, _no matter what._

Xoooo.ooooX

They were geared up for a full frontal assault on Don Hikari's fortress and nothing was going to stand in their way. Dark had recovered sufficiently; it was good to be an inhuman creature sometimes. Dark's, Krad's, and Satoshi's wings were folded tightly up against their bodies and one, two, three…

Three sets of wings spread open in the night air, one a violet so deep in color it matched the night air, one glowing as brightly as the moon, and one seeming almost to not being there, barely making a sound at all. A loud crash echoed through the air as three orbs of energy, one black, one white, one blue, completely decimated the front draw bridge. The screams of the sentries immediately followed that up.

The Pendant was glowing again. Reaching a slender artists hand, he cupped it in his palm, "Dark, Krad, he's around here somewhere, somewhere very close." Satoshi managed to say whilst slaughtering the demons in his current vicinity.

"You looking for the _creature_?" a voice cut across the night air, heard clearly by all. Satoshi whipped around his eyes wildly searching for the source of the voice yet never completely dropping the other demons from his attention. He spotted her, _Riku_. He hissed the tone completely feral, noting that Hizeme was standing at her side, letting the _monstrosity_ that took his Dai-chan from him lean on his shoulder.

"Daisuke Niwa is no "_creature_" as you so inadequately put it. He is an Angel! _An Angel_! He lunged forward, fully intent on ripping them both to shreds. He was daunted by a rain storm of fire.

"An Angel with red wings," Hizeme and Riku both snorted at that, "Angel's do _not_ have red wings. He just must be lying to you! He's _no_ Angel," he was about to say more but Dark's shout cut him off.

"Hey! I was originally a **purple** winged Angel!" He pretended to think a minute before smirking at the two, "Though, that was before the Hikari's brought me down and bound me to the descendants of the Niwas of course! I know for a _fact_ that he is an Angel! He died 900 years ago and while he was alive he had the _same_ wings as now! I should know! He was one of my hosts!" Dark started launching dark balls of energy at the two demons, especially at Riku; he had a serious bone to pick with her now. She took Daisuke from them, he had been the only host he had gotten really close to and befriended, he had been really sad to leave him and go back into the Void.

Gold eyes flashing, Krad joined him in the assault. _No-one_ hurt his Dark and got away with it! His Dark was his world. After 500 years of fighting and 800 years of companionship and love he relied on Dark to keep him from going back to being the 'homicidal blond' again.

Dark and Krad were sure doing a good job distracting them, Satoshi decided with a slight smile as he swooped down low over another section of the fortress, decapitating another twenty demons as he went. He was getting closer to Daisuke's place and they weren't noticing. Well, much anyways, he decided, swinging his katana gracefully through the bodies. It was now completely slicked down with blood. The necklace flared sharply with bright light as he passed by a stairwell. Dropping down, his feet barely touched the stairs as he pressed the wings up tight against his back in the area, meant for smaller demons he supposed. Coming across a Guard Demon he swiftly set about killing it, caught unawares, it was dead a mere second after it caught sight of the blue haired demon. Jumping over the unfortunate Demon he continued down the stairs, not stopping till the necklace flared brightly once again.

"Helps me find stuff I suppose…" he muttered to himself as he pushed a dark dusty tapestry out of his way. Dusting his hands off on his no longer white pants he looked around the room in search of either Daisuke or another doorway.

"Well, well, well," he heard someone say, the voice shrill and playful in a way he did _not_ appreciate. Satoshi just barely dodged a shrunken thrown his way. There was shrill laughter echoing across the empty grey room, all but for two small tapestries hiding the door the room was completely blank. Plain, dusty rectangular stones made up the floor and walls, the room looked like it might he the base of a tall tower, high up on the walls were shattered stain-glass windows that had no doubt, at one point in time, carried the images of Angels and a Crucifix. "You here to find the Angel of Fire?"

Satoshi allowed his attention to focus of Risa; she had a maniacal grin on her face and looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "You'll have to get through me first!" she seemed energized by the idea that she would be fighting one of the most dangerous Demons on the planet. "Asurei-sama's orders!" she trilled happily, straightening her lacy black and red shirt and ignoring the fact that her skirt was riding up too high and showing _way_ too much.

Baring a fang and snarling at her, Satoshi had never looked so _alive_, his mask was discarded, it had been slipping ever since he had met the little Angel of Fire. The sword that the blue eyed Vampire held in his hand came up till it was pointed directly at Risa's throat, though at the very least 20 feet still separated them. "You will die for this offence, _Risa-chan_." He sneered coldly, venom lacing every word in deadly certainty.

Satoshi launched himself forward, attempting to kill her swiftly, no, he wouldn't torture her, torture was a form of punishment he had undergone when ever he angered or annoyed his father, he had no like to subject another creature to that act. Nothing deserved it, at least as brutally as he was thinking of.

Risa dodged to the side, nearly, just _nearly_ hitting him in the spot that he had left open for a fourth of a second. He hissed and reeled out of the way; even though it had missed his open spot it had nearly pierced his big bat-like leathery wings. He melded his appendages back into his frame and whipped back around diving back at her again. His movements were fluid-like, seeming to stay the same though they were changing.

He just barely missed with his last strike, she had just managed avoiding decapitation and yet she was still laughing, a thin line of blood was trailing down her face and she was now sporting a partial haircut similar to her twins. He, on the other hand was now sporting a cut on his arm, not deep, thankfully.

The sound of a body coming into sharp contact with stone echoed around the room as Risa's body slid down the wall, she was no longer laughing. He had switched techniques as she was getting used to him coming after her with the sword, he had used brute physical strength, swiping her feet from under her and giving her an upper cut for all it was worth.

Before he had time to deliver the finishing blow she grinned at him and darted off into the second room, her voice echoed, almost mocking, "You'll have to get through me first!"

There was the clanging noise of a cell door being thrown open and as he came through the door Risa threw a key at his head, and darted off again, Daisuke clutched unconscious in her arms, blood was running down the back of his head, down his neck and soaking his robes. It was a good think he was an Angel, had he not been he would have surely been dead by then from blood loss.

When he caught up, he found that he was back at the front of the fortress; he could see Dark and Krad still fighting Hizeme and Riku. Risa was holding Daisuke by the front of the robes over a wall, the drop was one even Vampires found daunting and quite very well deadly. Daisuke's head was tilted to the side and his body was completely limp, "You want him? Catch him!" She threw him out as far as she could with an insane grin on her face and her glowing red brown eyes locked on Satoshi's blue.

Satoshi instinctively ran forward, his katana cut her in half, going straight through the heart as he lunged forward. He sailed through the air catching Daisuke in his arms and somehow managing to sheathe his katana at the same time without hurting Daisuke in the process. They landed with a thud that sent sharp needle like waves of pain through his legs. Their momentum carried the Vampire forward a few steps before he broke out in a run, the bat-like wings came into existence on his back, shredding a little more of his shirt with their coming as he launched into the sky.

Satoshi hissed in pain as he felt a throwing knife pierce his flesh just below the main bone in his wing. His voice echoed for all their enemies to hear, "You are _never _getting _my_ Daisuke-chan away from me! You will _never_ get him away from me again!" he swore, his voice carrying a tone that plainly said, 'try this again and every one of you in existence will _die_ a very _painful_ death'. His blue eyes were flashing dangerously as he felt Daisuke stir in his arms. With a sharp beat Satoshi propelled them up in the air and well out of Riku's throwing range. It didn't stop her from trying though.

The knife was still embedded in his back, thankfully not deep enough to pose a great problem and Daisuke was still clutched tightly against his chest as he left. Satoshi growled angrily at the bruises that were standing out lividly against Daisuke's normal skin tone.

Five miles later Daisuke was thinking, recalling the words Satoshi had said to the demons, he hadn't let the Vampire know that he was fully conscious by then though he thought that he probably knew. Wait… Sato-kun considered him _his_? Did he mean that as if he were and item or a special person? Why had he reacted that badly to him being kidnapped? They hadn't known each other very long at all. Daisuke was slowly recognizing the feelings he held for the larger guy. Did Sato-kun hold the same feelings for him?

Daisuke could feel Satoshi's heart beating rapidly in his chest as they started to descend from flight. He opened his eyes when he felt the bump of landing.

Satoshi slowly released Daisuke's legs, letting his body swing down till he was standing upright in the soft dark green grass on the cemetery. He wrapped both of his arms around Daisuke's lower back and buried his head in the little alcove of his shoulder and neck with a soft sigh. "Your okay," he whispered, relieved beyond all reason.

Satoshi sighed again and pulled Daisuke down till they were both in a sitting position, pulling Daisuke's hands towards him he had little trouble shredding the rope off Daisuke's hands with his clawed fingers. After Daisuke's meek 'arigato' he shifted position and tried to pull out the knife. The main problem? He couldn't retract his wings and there for couldn't reach!

"I'll get it," Daisuke said softly, slightly apprehensive, seeing as he was trying to ask a certain question. The knife safely out, Daisuke decided to pop the question, and no, he wasn't asking Satoshi to marry him guys! "So… Sato-kun?" he asked as Satoshi pulled him into a hug, shifting slightly so that his voice wouldn't be muffled by his shirt, "Does that mean you like me?" he asked, surprisingly managing to keep from stuttering, that didn't keep him from lighting up like Rudolph's nose though.

Man he was tired but Satoshi's head jerked up from Daisuke's shoulder faster than you could say 'jinx' during a contest, a blush made its way across his face. "Daisuke—I uh…" he buried his head down by his ear, and mumbled yet with certainty, "Daisuki… If not that… More…"

Daisuke was ecstatic; he threw his arms around Satoshi's back and pulled him closer, mindful of the wound. "I feel the same way!" letting go he put Satoshi's face between his hands where it had popped up in surprise. Leaning forward he took control for the moment and pulled him in for a kiss. It was strange kissing someone with fangs and he thanked the lucky stars he was immortal, for the kiss lasted well over a minute.

Satoshi's pendant's sudden flare of light is what made them pull away, "Nani?" he asked it rhetorically, puzzled, he looked over Daisuke's shoulder and saw it. The antique cross, the Fourth Cross, "Daisuke-chan…" he murmured with smile on his face and a bared fang in a somewhat spunky manner, "_look_!"

"Nani?" Daisuke asked, turning around to see the object of Satoshi's current attention. Happiness sparked in a flash of happiness, "The _Key_!" he all but squealed. "And they're not guarding it!" he was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Can you get it?" he asked eagerly.

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh, Daisuke was behaving like an over eager puppy! He ran his hands through Daisuke's beautiful spiky locks. "Be right back." He got up and walked over to the cross and watched as the now familiar white light climb up his arms as he was pulled into the darkness.

Xoooo.ooooX

"Konbanwa…" the Guardian of the Fourth Key purred, "I am Higure, nice to meet you." Satoshi lifted his eyes to see Higure and was quite startled by what he saw, whilst all the other guardians had looked completely human this one did not, she had beautiful cat ears perched on her head, and while the front of her hair reached just down to her shoulders, like bangs were two colored, The very front was black, split down the center so that it had two clack streaks on either side of her nose, the rest of her hair, including the rest of the bangs were a light lavender color, the back was pulled in a pony tail where it broke off into two cloth bound braids. Her shirt bared her midriff and she had several layers around her waist. Slung over, low on her hips was a belt with pockets to hold stuff built right in.

"Nice to meet you too," he returned, trying to work over his surprise. He ran a hand through his shoulder length cobalt blue hair, slightly embarrassed that he had gotten surprised.

Finding amusement in this Higure started laughing, "Surprised by my appearance? Well tell ya what," she made a playful shushing motion from on her cross, "I'll tell you a secret; I'm a Demon! My life as a human was really screwed up which is why I got to be a Demon is the first place but I met the Angels right off the bat! All the guardians are Demons!" She grinned, fingering the Key around her neck, "We are lucky, we can pass in and out of Heaven at will. Once we die we skip the line and go straight into heaven!" She grinned at his confused look, "I bet you want to know why I am telling you this don't you?"

He nodded mutely in reply.

"I was watching you and the Angel! If the Angel can care about you that much you might be like me!" She waited a few moments for it to click in his mind as to what the meant by that.

"You mean I would be able to go into heaven even though I am a Vampire?" he asked incredulously.

"Exactly!"

He nodded and smiled, "I'll ask Daisuke about it." He blinked for a moment knowing he was forgetting something, "Oh yes, Asahi said for me to tell you hi, you'll be seeing him soon wont you?" he asked, having a feeling that they would bee seeing each other.

"Asahi…" she purred, looking like she was wandering off into daydream land, "I miss him a lot…" She took the Key from off her necklace and held it in her hands right above her heart, "Let's not let this be bye okay? I'll see you in Heaven!" She tossed the silver key to him, its purple stone glowed warmly as he caught it and everything faded away.

Xoooo.ooooX

"Daisuke…" he said playfully turning around to see the Angel in question stretched out on the grass playing with it. Yawning, Daisuke looked up, bouncing, he launched himself up and over to Satoshi, giving him a giant bear hug, despite the fact that he was smatter than the person he was hugging.

Grinning, he pulled him over to a bench he saw and hoisted him into his lap.

That's how they found them early the next morning, Satoshi, clutching Daisuke protectively and possessively, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller form snuggled comfortably in his lap. His head was pressed against Satoshi's chest, the Fourth Key clutched tightly in hand and a serene look on his face. The blue haired boy's expression was similar to Daisuke's; smoothed and calm no presence of worry or strain. His body was relaxed despite the fact that he was seated upright curled around the smaller body. Somehow he managed to capture the air of someone who would jump up and fight till tooth and claw at the slightest sign of danger for the one in his arms.

"It'll be a shame to wake them up…" Dark whispered a mischievous smirk on his face.

Xoooo.ooooX

**Jade: **so… how do you like my new line breaks? -_leans against Jin looking exhausted-_ I have a cold… A severe sinus infection. It was really, really, really painful to swallow and breathe through my nose. I've been sick for four days…

**Jin:** she missed two days of school! _-tries to get away-_ I don't want your cold!

**Jade: **be happy! _–waves a tissue at potential reviewers- _This chapter is twice as long as all my others! 4,501 words! (the actual story, not the side notes, I don't count the side notes) Review! -_prays to the heavens above you don't mind the longish wait-_

Anonymous reviews are always accepted!


	9. Nani?

**Jade: November 15, 2005 **:grabs ax and chainsaw: **THE NEXT PERSON WHO KEEPS ME FROM THIS STORY WILL BE BEHEADED!** +Clears throat+ I was having a little trouble getting an inspiration on this then about four and a half weeks ago I got a very good one… :**MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO. TAKE. CHAINSAW. TO. PILES. OF. HOMEWORK.: **I have 8 classes… all A's so far… must say it takes a lot of work…

**Jade:December 17, 2005: Has killed everyone in sight. **:Yay: Break is here! I have TIME!

**Jin:No, **Jade does **not** own DNAngel, though she does randomly kidnap the characters!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Nani?**

The trees creaked quietly and a swift soft breeze fluttered through the cemetery, a soft moon glowed above. He crept up on the unsuspecting couple silently, not wanting his victims alerted to his presence. With a maniacal grin he crept closer to the two on the bench, the soft rustling of his clothes was all there was to hear.

"BOO!" he shouted as loud as he possibly could causing the two curled against each other to start and slide off the bench into a crumpled heap in the soft wet emerald green grass. Oh what a hilarious sight to behold.

"DARK MOUSY!" Daisuke hollered, echoed by a slightly quieter Satoshi Hikari.

It only took a second. Dark barely had time to react before he was being chased by a severely adrenalin pumped Vampire. The chase didn't even last the whole minute. Dark soon found himself pinned by the Vampire, his hands held in place above his head and Satoshi straddling his waist.

Satoshi stared. Dark looked upwards at Satoshi's angular face, his heart beating a mile a minute. A minute passed. Dark started to calm down. Satoshi blinked blearily and slowly released Dark's hands to slowly rub his eyes. "'Ut 'ime 's 't?" he asked slur, his blood pressure catching up to him. A sigh escaped everyone present.

"Hmm… Thought he was a goner for that one myself…" Krad spoke out from no-where, or rather, in the air, he dropped down to the ground beside the Angel and busied himself to laughing at Dark's decidedly deserved misfortune.

"Help… Please…?" Dark gasped from under the blue boy. Clawing at the grass with his long fingers he tried still to get away.

A scathing glare was sent in his general direction from the red-head and Krad had just dissolved into another fit of laughter. It wasn't every day that you get to see a petulant Dark getting sat on.

A few minutes later Dark had managed to push the Vampire off and started grumbling about Satoshi's low blood pressure and how _irritating_ it was.

"Let's go home, okay Krad-san?" Daisuke spoke as he securely wrapped his arms around Satoshi before somehow managing to lift him onto his back. He took a step forward and nearly slipped on the grass underfoot. A moment later he regained his footing looking highly sheepish, it was everyday that you got to see that! Never was any less cute to the observer though.

(AN: I _KNOW_ he can do this, he did it in the ninth book and he was only fourteen then… You saw the height difference!)

Daisuke left them to catch up with only the mangled and often completely unintelligible mutterings of the Demon. "Pretty… Hey, Satoshi? Is that the Sirius Constellation?" he asked, his footsteps tapping against the concrete underfoot. The starry expanse was spread out before him. And at the rate he was going, it would be gone before he reached the house.

"Uganank…" Satoshi made a weird noncommittal grunting sound deep back in his throat that spurred a giggle from the Angel. A gust of wind blew by stirring the night and ruffling their hair. Satoshi groaned and shifted in Daisuke's hold, wrapping one arm closer around the Angels neck and letting the other dangle free as he buried his head in Daisuke's shoulder. "…Warm…" he mumbled almost inaudibly, electing another giggle from the red head.

Xooo.oooX

"How are we going to do this!" Daisuke wailed, banging his head on the tabletop in pure frustration. He was getting irritated and his action was creating a domino effect on the others.

"I know you're aggravated, but," Krad grabbed the collar of his shirt, "knock that off!"

"But I feel hopeless! How on earth are we going to get in _there_? It'd be impossible!" He wailed loudly, the tone was starting to grate on their nerves.

Satoshi frowned, looking a little apprehensive at his friend's antics.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Krad couldn't help but ask the red-head who was now burying his head in his arms on the counter top. Daisuke's behavior about the placement of the next Key was really annoying him. Really, he couldn't see any reason for it.

A mournful muffled moan escaped his lips. This would not do! "It's in a Demon populated area…" he lifted her head off the table slightly and just let it drop again. Most definitely not good, "It's in area that is guarded from Angels… Hunter Angels to be exact…" He hit the tabletop with his fist.

"Which means?" Dark entered the conversation, watching Daisuke with interest. Another thumping sound was heard.

"That means I would _not_ be able to get in at _all_. I'm classified as a _Hunter Angel_," he sighed audibly, he tried pulling up one of his sleeves but it wouldn't go up far enough, resulting in, to Satoshi's silent delight, him taking off the shirt all together. With yet another sigh he tossed the shirt on the ground, revealing his finely toned upper-body. He pointed out his right upper arm to show everyone an armband that no-one had previously noticed.

The gold band was fitted to the size of his arm in that area with spiraled borders and a blue and red swirled stone placed in the metal facing outward. On one side a silver bat wing stretched and on the other a finely detailed feathered wing resided.

Satoshi could almost feel a blush coming but crushed it down almost ruthlessly.

"This is a device used to tell Hunters from the others so they can be quickly called to help in the event of a crisis or," he paused a moment and shook his head sadly, "it's used to track a Corrupted Hunter, an Angel who has been corrupted by all the power that their position holds." He frowned; Corrupted Angels were never a pretty sight, no, not physically. Physically their beauty usually surpassed a regular Angel's, bordering on a High Angels level of grace, but really. They _really_ gave off an _ugly_ aura.

It took a moment for what he was saying to sink in.

"_What!_" Dark couldn't help but to exclaim, the implications of what Daisuke was saying finally set in.

"They have a device that tracks Hunter Angels. If any intrude in the territory they are set through with an _extremely_ high voltage electrical shock." Lifting his shirt off the floor he pulled it back on, still talking whilst doing so, "The shock would be enough to put me out of commission for at least a month or two."

"So you can't go." Satoshi deadpanned, all outward appearances appearing stoic. This wasn't good. It_ really_ wasn't good. "Which compound is it in?" he was quite irritated to find that he had not known of such a place.

Daisuke leaned over and buried his head in Satoshi's shoulder. "The one in Cybele…" his voice was muffled, and he was most definitely not noticing the effect he was having on the poor Vampire.

"So… How big it the complex?" Krad asked, leaning back against the wall and uncrossing his arms in order to pet Padfoot for a moment. He was wondering if it was small enough for Satoshi to locate on his own, though he didn't voice it.

No such luck. "Its about fifty square miles. All I know is that they built the compound around the Key so it should be near the center." His voice was still being muffled so he got up to get a glass of water, leaving a slightly disgruntled Vampire behind. He had really liked the contact! Changing his mind he started sifting through the refrigerator and was delighted to find some Cranberry-Raspberry juice.

A silence stretched for several minutes before Daisuke spoke again, "I don't know why but I am getting the feeling that the Key won't be on ground level… I have learned to trust instincts. It's usually a little help from above." He smiled, one of his common smiles that always seemed to raise everyone's spirits, even if it was just a little. "Actually… Now that I think of it, I remember reading something in my studies about a Demon Complex that had underground tunnels and towers… Maybe it could be that one?"

"Are you smart?" Dark couldn't help but ask, albeit quite rudely. He couldn't help but remember how hopeless he had been in school whilst they had been sharing one body. Dark smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Krad took that moment to knock him out and on to the tiled floor.

Dark yelped indignantly while Daisuke answered, "Yes actually," he grinned at Darks jumbled form, "I am top in almost all my classes, I had to be to get this job I have." He poked Dark with his toe, where he had frozen from the shock. Imagine that! Daisuke's smart! "I actually had _time_ to study."

Satoshi actually had to repress a snicker to Darks expression.

After Daisuke rinsed out the glass and put it in the drainer and went to walk past the Vampire, who it seemed had been lying in wait. Grabbing the Fiery Angel he dragged him down into his lap. After the now tomatoized red head was settled he gave him a sound kiss. "Mine." He said, earning an incredulous look from Dark.

"Was he always this possessive Krad?" he asked, receiving a grin from the blond in question, taking that as a "yes" he spoke up again grinning devilishly, "Boys, boys, boys! Not in front of the poor innocent _child_!" he gestured at the happily grinning pooch.

Xooo.oooX

"I still don't see how you can call that canine a 'child'. It's no puppy." Satoshi mumbled, beating his wings harder and faster. There was a nice cloud cover that night and he was blending into the darkness quite well. There were no stars to speak of and the moon was mostly hidden from view. With a slight smile he twisted through the air, it really was exhilarating to be cutting and gliding through the winds. Thank above, or below, that he had been given wings.

Satoshi was thinking of Daisuke, he had had a crush on an Angel before but it had been _nothing_ like the one he had for Daisuke. Her name had been Hinanta, they hadn't really had much of a relationship beside just being best friends. She had always wondered how he had managed to be a Vampire, she didn't think he belonged there. She had been going to ask the high council to let him enter Heaven but the wars had come before she could. He wondered if she had woken up yet.

Twisting in the air he waited for Dark and Krad to catch up, playing with a strap on the leather jacket he was wearing in the meantime. God he was fidgety for no reason today! There wasn't much going on out side at this time of night in this area, just the sound of his leathery wings and the occasional sound of a car alarm or horn from far below him.

"Are we there yet!" He heard Dark yell from a little ways away. Rolling his eyes the Vampire took off again.

**

* * *

Jade:** First off to anyone wondering, _yes,_ "**blearily**" **_IS_** a word! I've been told for **_YEARS_** that it wasn't a word! It means fuzzily, hazily, groggily, sleepily, unfocusedly,_ and_ drowsily! My computer says so, so **NYAA**! **:sticks out tongue: **

Oh, and peoples… If you want me to update again I MUST have 15 reviews. On my longest chapter and BEST one I LOST **1/3** of my reviewers! NOT FAIR!

**As always anonymous reviews are always accepted.** I know that this one is a little short but if I had added more it would have been too long… For my tastes any way.

**Jin: **EEP! The Frozen Rain it coming! The Frozen Rain is coming! HIDE!


	10. Into The Fortress

**Jade: **Well, let us see…this chapter is pathetic and giving me hell. Seriously. And I seem to be on the way to having more chapters than I originally predicted. I am trying to keep my chapters at a uniform length because not many seem to like it when I make them much of any bit longer. Come on! Several people wandered away last time I did that!

**Jin: **Twas not fair! –_cries-_

**Jade: **yeah, really not fair. Anyways, tell me if I am rushing this a but much and feel free to give me any comments and/or constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own. Did you ever really _see_ Daisuke flirting _back?_ He most assuredly would have been had I written it! SO NO SUING!

**Chapter 10: Into the Fortress**

The night was cold but his breath was making no clouds in the lazily blowing wind. It was almost too cold for anyone to even make the slightest guess that it was still summer. Curse unpredictable weather patterns. He darted forward, his feet lightly bending the grass underfoot and causing nary a sound though it should have. "Krad-san? Dark-san?" He turned his cobalt blue eyes back to watch for their black garbed forms. He knew that they had to be back there some where.

Not a second later two figures dodged up, stopping just a slight ways away from the Vampire, one with dark violet hair aiding with his well practiced impression of non existence and the other with bright blond hair hidden mostly under a hat. It was an amazing surprise that he could even get as much of his mop up and hidden as well as he had. It was times like this that he wished he would just cave in and cut it. Demo… He just liked it a little _too_ much for his own good.

Quickly they exchanged a flurry of hand motions, the ones for "_I'm here_", "_come here_", "_why?", "Just do it", _and a very fluttery and over dramatic, "_fine_" accompanied by the rolling of two violet eyes and an exasperated look from the amber-gold.

Looking away from the two Satoshi studied the gate. It wasn't much of something to look at, nothing fancy at all. It was solid cold grey steel set up to keep things from slipping through. And _just_ to keep things out. The close thick bars had the sharp barbed wire coiled around, especially in the upper bars. Sadly, it seemed it was locked and, by the sound of a very faint humming, most likely set up to electrocute anybody unlucky enough or stupid enough to touch it.

He seriously doubted that this would be an easy job with out Daisuke's help. Not easy at all. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh that made little more than a zephyr.

The Fortress sprawled out beyond the gates like a ruined ruin, stretching far and wide. Just to think. The Key was hidden out there somewhere.

But not everything was as it seemed, Satoshi could literally feel the illusions around the Fortress. All that was really visible to the naked eye were the ruins; most anyone would think that this gate that he was standing in front of was to protect this place. A country sponsored historical preserve maybe. Not really, it wasn't what couldn't be seen were the tall towers, the battlements, the walls, nothing, not even the flags could be seen, a blood red sword crossed with an ice blue sword and ice on one side and fire on the other.

"What do you need?" Dark quietly came up behind our favorite Vampire and whispered in his ear, thus shifting the focus of the blue-eyed boy's attention.

The answer to Dark's question was the simple pointing of a finger.

"Wha…? Oh," Dark started before quickly realizing what Satoshi was _not_ talking about.

The humming gate, the big stupid humming gate.

His eyes deadly serious, Dark quickly assessed the situation, this was no time for games, nor would it be through the entirety of this whole mission. Really, old men were entitled to their little eccentrics weren't they? Being somewhere around twelve hundred years old counted as old wouldn't it?

With a smirk Dark slipped his little leather satchel off his shoulder and fluidly rooted out a pair of black electricity proof gloves and an odd assortment of aids. Within a matter of minutes the security system was disabled and the locks were undone. Nobody could say that the Kaito in question wasn't good at his job and his skills had surely not declined over the years.

Krad poked a pile of weapons that Dark and deposited at his foot with an amused look. He wondered who the unlucky souls were that he had seen (for surely they hadn't seen him) while dismantling.

On the other side of the wall the people that he had sent to slumber-land were hidden in shadows, a lump on the back of each respective head.

With a regal nod in their direction the bluenette walked away, silently fading into the form of a bat as he went. The plans were to split up as soon as they got in the grounds and keep in contact via the antique palm sized mirrors that Dark had stolen at one point in time. As it was, splitting up here seemed as good as anywhere else.

Seconds after Satoshi was out of seeing distance a mischievous look settled in Krad's eyes and his eyes in turn settled on the weapons once more before sliding to a well that just happened to be nearby.

Ooh, yeah. That was as good as a hiding place as there ever was! Good thing no-one but Dark would notice what he was planning to do. The Kaito had been getting used to his little odd streaks in personas and wouldn't say a word. Wouldn't want this ruining his all powerful reputation of being the evil-serious-one going down the drain, now would we?

Xooo.oooX

Daisuke sighed in the dark gloomy kitchen, listening to the clicking of the clock and idly playing with a green pen while sipping some tea out of a tea cup. The room really suited his mood and at the moment he didn't feel like getting up and turning on the light. He had excellent night vision after all… His hands tightened on the cups handle. Man he wished he could have gone with them! Or _at least_ have had someway he could have helped! Pouting he set the cup down with a click. He was out there without him! Man he sometimes hated his job.

In actuality, the whole reason he had become a Hunter Angel was because he had had a premonition. A premonition that gave him the feeling that he would need the knowledge and experience that came with being one. When he started he would have never guessed that he would be the one sent to the middle plane to open the Gates, much less knowing that the Gates would be sealed in the first place!

Satoshi-san… Daisuke's attention started to wander into thoughts of the unusual Vampire. Satoshi-san with his soft blue hair and his beautiful cobalt eyes and that s—Daisuke's eyes widened and he couldn't repress an embarrassed giggle. A sudden thought hit him with the force of a Semi-Truck going ninety-five to zero miles per hour in point zero-one seconds. No wonder he could never find someone in Heaven! His person had always been down here!

Grinning ruefully at this thought the Fiery Angel set his little green pen down with a click and wandered around the kitchens black and grey counter top to the stainless steel sink where he set the tea cup. Looking at the semi gothic clock, it had sharp black wings for hands and it was all around an intimidating piece, he noted the time. Eleven fifty-six p.m.

They wouldn't be home soon. He paused in his movement of washing the cup out as what he just thought rolled over him, yeah, this place was like home.

Deciding that staying up to wait like a fretting wife wasn't something terribly smart of him to do Daisuke stripped off his shirt and walked down the hallway to the room that he had been sharing with Satoshi, idly wondering if, seeing as the two said that they had known each other in their previous lives, if… If maybe they could have been something more than just friends or maybe they had had the potential to be more than friends but other things had gotten in the way…

He had learned up above, in "The Mates of Souls" by Shan'a Zech, a book he was required to read, that it was quite hard to keep two halves of a soul pair from at least meeting once in life, and it was rarely that they would not fall in love and get together.

Flopping down on the bed Daisuke started to think back over Dark and Krad's reactions to the knowledge of Satoshi being a Demon. From the impression he had received, they had been pretty much shell shocked at what he was and they seemed to have been sure that Satoshi would have been an Angel like himself.

So… why was he a Demon then? How did it happen? What happened to Satoshi-chan?

…

Dear Lord! His eyes popped open. Had he just called Satoshi-san, Satoshi-_chan_?

Xooo.oooX

Satoshi's eyes darted around as he hid in the alcove. The multitude of Demons had not yet been alerted to the trio's presence and hopefully it would continue like this for quite a while. He could stand it if they knew he was there_ after _he got the Key but not _before_. The wall he was pressed flat up against an old cracked stone wall blending into the surrounding shadows but the piece of hair in his eyes was really starting to bug him. Taking a moment to tuck it behind his ear he listened for any threatening sounds, like the sound of a Demons voice for instance.

Hearing nothing he continued on for several minutes his path almost unbelievably blank and unobstructed.

A bad feeling was starting to creep up his spine; it had been too good to last. Once again pausing he some how caught the faint sound of multiple footsteps and some lightly carrying voices. They were talking about some pop star or something of the sort. Really, a pathetic train of conversation for a group of Demons that were possibly in their late hundreds of years in age, then again boredom was often constant for largely un-used soldiers here.

It only took a few moments for Satoshi to seemingly sink into the wall at his back side, the shadows seemed to wrap around his cloaked form and any observers' eyes would just seem to slide away from his wispy form. Unfortunately the had to keep his eyes closed as they passed seeing as they wouldn't fade away, being so bright they would surely attract attention.

Frowning Satoshi continued on only to come to a dead stop at a blank wall. There had been no secondary hallways from this way so there _should_ be a door here. Staring at it he suddenly felt the urge to grin as wide as he could, fangs and all. It was a hidden door! He hadn't gotten to break through one of these in several decades! He hoped he wouldn't be too rusty at breaking the code!

Studying the old cracked stone wall and the floor nearby intently Satoshi critically searched for some type of button or unusual crack. There had to be some somewhere! A small smile was on his face as he ran his slender but strong pale hands over the stones.

Here was one… And another… And another. A look of concentration settled on his face, leaving a small crease between his brows. Oh bother. He had to do a pattern!

Taking another step forward he almost missed the ominous click of his foot pressing down a switch he hadn't noticed beforehand. Tensing suddenly he waited with bated breath for something to happen.

…Nothing did.

Xooo.oooX

"There is _no way_ in _seven **hells** _that you are getting me to go through that _room_!" Krad Hikari whispered fiercely to his koi. He knew that it would be doubtful that they would be able to find the key on their own even with Dark's seemingly natural unnatural ability that gave him a map-like sixth sense to guide him through the safest places to where ever his goal was. But really! This was outrageous! How could a route going through a room filled to the brim with Demons that seemed to be having a meeting be the safest route they could take! Surely there could be another way they could go!

Dark just answered with a level stare and a low tone. "If this is the _safest_ way to go, do you _really_ want me to test our luck to find someway else?" he hissed back, "I am sure it could and would be worse than this."

A sharp voice cut through the loud chatter of the Demons within diverting the two's attentions.

"How could our Satoshi-sama be a _ranshinzokushi_1!" it cried outraged, catching the majority of all of the Demons' attentions onto its self. Much to the gratitude of the two faux seraphs, even if the person had no idea that it was assisting the two.

"Coming, koibito?" Dark grinned and waved over his shoulder, creeping into the room and keeping to the old cracked walls. Man it was a dark room, no light anywhere!

* * *

1 - One who rebels against one's lord and one's parents; rebellious (treacherous) subject; traitor 

(There are several ways traitor could be said, I chose this one)

**Jade: **See? Very little added Japanese for you all to learn here. I've just been learning things like how to say good bye when you are leaving YOUR house (Ittekimasu) and when someone is saying good bye BACK (Itterasshai) and other things like how to ask addresses, birthdays and phone numbers. –_shrugs-_

**Anonymous and signed reviews are always highly encouraged**, even if it is just a simple hi. It's nice to know people are at least partially happy with this and reading it. Lets all give **Black-Rose01** a round of applause for sending in a review! You know, that question got me thinking which got me working more on this again so **_doomo arigatoo gozaimasu! _**

Please drop off a review.

…

Hmmm… -Starts pondering- When I finish this story I think I'll rework it, you know, more detail and stuff… Would that be good?


	11. Of Too Many Doors

**An: I am guilty of all charges except murdering my best friend with a spoon.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry Me-No-Ownie. Ownership belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki-san. Sorry, I just own what little plot this has, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own evil uses. BWAHAAHAAHAA!**

**Chapter 11: Of Too Many Doors**

…_Nothing did._

Or at least nothing he could perceive easily in the darkness, even with his Vampiric enhanced eyes… This was odd in its self really… He had just hit a switch and _zilch_ had happened.

Well, unless you wanted to count his pendant flashing irregularly.

He looked around apprehensively, his whole body edgy and ready to spring at any given time. _Something_ had to have happened! Surely it wasn't broken was it? He removed his foot gradually, waiting for something to happen. Satoshi froze defensively, as a second click was heard, seemingly echoing in his ears. Looking around with critical eyes, he paused again before slowly kneeling down after the moment of contemplative silence.

Peculiarly enough, and thankfully, for him, the brick that had originally been underfoot looked _almost_ exactly the same as the others.

_Almost_.

It was, in just the slightest, _different._ He was taken aback at his own obliviousness of that fact. It was something tiny, though it was even small enough for him to find difficult to perceive. It was an image etched deeply in the old stone tile, old and worn with age. A key… A key with the kanji for second of three carved in the etched images grip.

"Three…" He mumbled almost inaudibly before rocking back on his heels and using the motion to swing himself into a standing pose, rubbing his cobalt blue eyes wearily as if to work his irritation away. At least he knew what he was looking for now.

All these seemingly endless doors were starting to grate on his nerves. Hadn't he gone though enough already? It was all too much like a giant puzzle! Had the fortress been built to _hide_ the Key? Could it have been that this had maybe been built to house something else? This was getting all too ridiculously complicated just to hide _one_ Key.

Xooo.oooX

"I can't believe it." Krad's voice was dull as he crawled across the wooden and stone rafter-like beams that crisscrossed the ceiling. His hands clutched the rough wood tightly, he sighed depressively, once again looking around, spying random items all over the place.

Really.

So far he had found a _Hikari_ made necklace, a treasure chest, a hat that reminded him of a witches pointy one, a dead mouse, feathers, long-johns (the underwear stuff), a shoe, a broken mirror, a _pencil_ that was obviously the newest thing there, and a pile of mangled wire. It was odd really, all the things that were hidden up among the dust.

Needless to say, Dark raided the chest, took the necklace and edged away slowly from the long-johns. His behavior was so predictable some times…

How was it always _so_ easy for Dark to get him doing what ever he wished? If only…

Dark was _so_ most _definitely_ getting the Couch of DOOM, when they got home, for putting him through this! Why couldn't he have stayed beyond the door?

Krad moved a bit faster to catch up with Dark who was getting even further ahead of him and absent mindedly listened to the Demons' argument about Satoshi's loyalty below. The argument seemed strictly two sided with half the creatures siding with 'Satoshi-sama' and the other half firmly against the 'traitor'. It was relieving that the large group below them was so enamored in arguing that they weren't paying any consideration to anything else. Looking down critically he had to admit that they probably wouldn't even notice if Daisuke came in wearing pink, with his wings out, singing "I'm Too Sexy" as loud as it was possible.

They really were that inattentive.

Only a few more feet to go…

Ahh, relief beyond all, Krad clutched at the stonework of the wall and dusted his black near skin tight clothes off, it was _way _too dusty. Why couldn't they hire a maid?

"You okay, Krad?" Dark questioned quietly, pushing his bangs out of the way to look levelly at his love. He knew full well that Krad had always been more accustomed to turning thefts into loud violent battle scenes rather than playing nice, quiet, and 'Mousy' thief.

Using Krad's regular approach _would_ be a bit _too_ dangerous for them at this current moment in time.

Krad replied to Dark's inquiry with a barely stifled sneeze and a question of his own, "How do we get down?" He gazed down the sixty foot drop unperturbed; heights would _never_ scare him; that he was sure of. Though… the expression that was spreading on Dark's face was something to be afraid of.

Two hundred against one wasn't really the best of odds, no matter who you were. He hoped he didn't find himself wishing to deal with that instead.

He watched with nervous eyes as Dark leaned out away from the support beams with all of the air of a spider who was completely at home.

Did this mean it was distraction time?

Xooo.oooX

Satoshi sighed restlessly, his warm breath rustling the hair that hung in his face. Running his hands through his hair like a comb Satoshi kicked the wall, stomped on the floor tile, and hit the wall on his right. To anyone watching it might have seemed like he was throwing a childish tantrum.

Well, not 'childish' per-say, though a near stoic expression masked his face, excluding, of course, the scowl twisting his expression.

There was a gravelly grinding noise as the seemingly dead end was 'un' ended by the movement of one hidden doorway. It was rather like the hidden doorways in some of the really old cartoons, that he had run across in his free time, when he thought about it.

His eyes were taking a vacation it seemed. He was entirely unable to perceive anything beyond the door way, it was as it there were a blanket of darkness hovering in the room or hallway beyond.

This did not bode well.

Switch One had been on the tenth brick, second row up on the wall. The Second Switch he had already found on the floor, and the Third Switch had been about eye level for him, on the thirteenth brick from the hidden door-wall. Thankfully they had been close together. They had been hell to find.

Satoshi brushed invisible dust off his shoulder and stepped through and into the blackness. A slight stench made his nose wrinkle in distaste.

He was, unsurprisingly enough, startled to find a growling creature on the other side.

Who, in their right minds, would expect a growling, sharp toothed, toad-snake-komodo dragon tri-bred, to be on the other side? Satoshi could only stare in fascinated silence, though his hand did creep for his hilt. Sometimes he could have sworn that his hand had a mind of his own.

He was starting to feel like pursuing an animalistic urge to bare his teeth.

It advanced, slithering and crawling at the same time. The hair on Satoshi's body couldn't help but raise with a certain sense of foreboding, chills skating across his skin in waves.

"**_Who… are you… to… trespass here?_**" A static-like feeling rippled through the air, making Satoshi feel like he should have been bristling up like a cat. The Vampire couldn't help it when he started to back away slowly; voice of the creature before him held an intimidating and commanding tone that fully demanded respect, though there was something off, like it was that of a fallen King.

What King would camp out in an old worn and dusty throne chamber? Satoshi noted what type of room he was in with a quick glance around. It looked like no one had come to clean it in several centuries, if that.

"**_Who… Are… You?" _**it demanded once again, creeping forward on its belly, the sound of scales scraping in the still air. Its form started to ripple and moments later a man was pushing himself up and off the ground, a highly irritated expression on his face.

Satoshi froze, had his heart still beat it would have been racing terribly.

Glowing blood red eyes locked on Satoshi's, framed by liquid mercury hair, though it was at odds with his weary and worn appearance.

There was a long stretching moment of silence where neither moved. Had there been any crickets around they surely would have been chirping, loudly, with maybe a frog or two and a large gust of wind accompanied by a tumble weed.

"Aiko-sama?" Satoshi asked while the 'Aiko-sama' in question opened his mouth again to demand his answer.

Brows furrowing 'Aiko-sama' walked forward, leather soled shoes tapping lightly on the stonework. "Who are you?" A ratty black cloak that would have been considered gaudy, had they been in any other setting, swished around his heels, "I haven't seen one loyal to me in a long time…" A hand reached forward and caught Satoshi's chin and smoldering blood red eyes stared deep into Satoshi's.

Satoshi was hushed, as if at a loss for words.

"Well?" The clawed hand jerked at Satoshi's chin.

"Satoshi Hikari," Satoshi fought to maintain eye contact with Akio, he doubted that Akio would fair well to hearing his surname. Was it Satoshi's fault that Demons, due to the teamwork of the Hikari line, had over thrown the King standing before him long before his time?

"Hikari!" Akio spat in distaste, "What is a Hikari doing _here_?" Akio made a threatening gesture, as if to put both hands around Satoshi's neck, which ended with him making a strangled noise and clawing at a black collar at his throat that Satoshi had not noticed before.

The static-like wave washed over Satoshi again and he glanced down to where his pendant was shorting out with bright and irregular flashes. It was eye catching to most but mainly boring to him, though… The flashes had seemed to be growing gradually faster as he progressed to this point.

When Aiko calmed, if you called pacing like a caged lion 'calmed', Satoshi used Aiko's own question against the person in question, "Who are _you_ to trespass here?"

Xooo.oooX

_**Oh, I pose a question, is it okay that I add Aiko in here? He has to do with the closing of the gates, if you dislike his presence I could probably change it to them gathering manuscripts or something. I don't think Aiko will be in here for long though.**_

_**And here I pose one more question, would you like me to try to work in a/some chapter(s) to explain some of how the twins became Demons? And/or how/why Daisuke came down from the other side of the Gates?**_

_**Your input would be very well liked.**_

Xooo.oooX

**Jade**: I have a perfectly legitimate excuse. It's NOT my fault that you all depressed me enough to only want to start working on this a month and a half ago. (You still would have gotten it on time on only that point) The rest of the fault goes to all of my word processors and a _nasty_ case of writers block. How could it possibly be my fault that the d--- word processors (I have three) froze when ever I'd tell them to save?

I LOVE all of you that reviewed! Hugs all sixteen of you made me a very happy girl!

**_Anonymous reviews are always accepted._** (Leave your e-mail, in the email slot, and I'll tell you when I update again, don't put it in the review, the message will eat it before I see it.)


	12. I'm SO sorry

**Jade: **Umm… Sorry? My plot holes (if you've noticed) are starting to drive me insane, I'm going to re-write this, (It'll be better, I promise) but I don't know how long it will take… I'm sorry you guys… I'm about ready to strangle it, I've repeated myself on certain points over—(screams at computer as it dares to shift itself into Japanese, I DID NOT WANT A "TE" "て"!)　–multiple times, I really need to fix it… So… Sorry, I apologize profoundly, I'll work on it! I swear!　You'll see the Japanese in this if you have the language pack installed.

すみません。

This would be a bit of the next chapter, since I can't post this alone, Sorry…

**Disclaimer: **Iie, sumimasen, I do not own DNAngel. Yukiru Sugisaki owns it. Not mine.

**Chapter 12: The Fifth Key**

"I'm not the one trespassing! This is MY Fortress!" Aiko glared spitefully at the Vampiric Hikari. His hands were twitching sporadically, as if just _dieing_ to wrap themselves around something, or more likely, _someone._ His glare was venomous in its intensity. "_What_ are you doing here?" he spat once again, repeating himself for what was probably the fifth time, depending on how you looked at it.

"I'm here looking for a Key, Aiko-sama." Satoshi still felt like backing up wearily but managed to hold his ground. Had Satoshi's heart still been able to beat it would only just have been slowing down.

There had always been a lot of stories floating around about Master Aiko, from when Satoshi was still just a young Vampire. There were stories of his strength, of his iron rule; they were stories bad enough to make a young Demon quake in their boots. It was only wise that Satoshi was being cautious.

"Key?" a slightly confused shadow of an expression melded over Aiko's dark expression for a moment almost to brief to note. "Which Key?" a calculating look over took his face whilst he waited for an answer. Aiko had not completely stopped his pacing, though it had slowed. He was too restless to stop his patterned gait.

"To the Gates of Heaven," Satoshi answered cautiously, though his cautiousness didn't show in his hard cobalt blue eyes or body language. He had regained his stoic presence, after a bit of work admittedly. Satoshi's eyes scanned around the room, searching for any hint of hidden doors. There had been enough already. Who was to know if getting to the Key would take him through another?

"Aah," Aiko nodded shortly in comprehension. The smug smirk that came next would have been a bit worrying for anybody.


End file.
